Magic is Strange When A Vampire is Involved
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: Title says it all, lol! But no seriously, this is a story about a female vampire running and hiding from the evils trying to find her. She stumbles into the Goblin/Fairy Forest and meets Marianne, Bog, and all their friends, who agree to help her stay in hiding. In return, she teaches them the wonders of the human world.
1. The First Encounter

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

The young vampiress ran as fast as her vampire speed could carry her. She was running away, trying to escape the dark evil that followed her. She couldn't keep on like this... She had to hide.

Thinking quickly, she dove into the forest, hiding in the trees as she watched shadows, dementors, and vampires pass her by. She sighed in relief and continued into the forest.

Allow me to break down what's happening right now. This young fleeing vampiress name is Crystal Draculara Bloodsucker, an eighth great descendent of Vladimir Dracula himself. She's a very powerful vampiress for various reasons. One of them is her being of one of the four chosen immortals to fulfill a dark prophecy. She's an Element of Friendship, the Element of Love. You can tell by the heart shaped birthmarks on the back of her hands. She also bares a powerful jewel around her neck, a necklace with an Egyptian cat laying on her chest. This necklace allows her to see the future, and view events that are happening in far away lands. Her friends, Shaylee Herpel the halfbeast, Element of Truth, Jacob Liles the demon, Element of Faith, and Destiny Seawell the Sun Child Witch as well as a siren mermaid, Element of Magic and Life, all possessed the same power in their own jewels.

All four of them were in a dark war at this time with the Evil Master and her shadow, dementor, and vampire minions. Their mission, defeat the Evil Master, turn her back into the Good White Fairy and bring peace back to the immortal race. Although, it hasn't been so easy ever since the Elements of Friendship got separated.

With no way to find her friends or the Evil Master's lair on her own, Crystal thought it was best to put the mission on hold until the Elements crossed paths again.

Crystal continued through the forest and emerged into a beautiful field. She gasped in delight at the sight.

"I remember this place!" She gasped. "This is Butterfly Fields! Filled with beautiful butterflies and adorable animals!"

She looked around at the clearing, smiling at the very sight. She turned her head, a frown already on her face. That frown, however, was replaced with wide eyed shock when she turned.

"And that must be the Dark Forest, not so dark anymore though." She laughed.

Smiling the whole way, Crystal entered the perfectly lit Dark Forest, stepping over mushrooms and jumping over logs. The mushrooms lifted their heads and stared bewildered at the vampiress. Turning their heads to each other, they went down the line with the message "A human has entered the forest".

Standing at the end of the line, as usual, was the goblin Thang, the last mushroom whispered the news in his ear.

" What?! " He gasped. "But that's impossible! Are you sure that's the real news? You remember what happened the last time, right?!"

The mushroom nodded in conformance. Thang shivered in his skin, the royals were not going to like this.

...

Thang ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way to the castle. He ran into the Great Hall, where a peace ball was being held, and whispered into Stuff's ear.

"Oh my goodness! Are you sure?" She asked. (If you have seen Strange Magic before, you will remember that near the end Stuff confirmed that she was a girl. I know, weird, right?)

"I'm dead sure." Thang nodded.

"Oh no, we have to warn the royals." Stuff whispered. "But quietly, we don't want to alert the ball."

Thang nodded in agreement, and the two made their way through the crowd to Princess Marianne and Bog King.

"Your highnesses!" Thang whispered, he was always the one to tell the news. "News from the mushroom."

"Oh no, not again." Bog facepalmed.

"What is it this time?" Marianne sighed. "And do be sure that it's the correct news."

"It is your majesty." Stuff nodded.

"News from the mushroom, a human has entered the forest!" Thang explained.

The entire ballroom went silent. Thang looked around and noticed everybody staring at him.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He blushed.

"Yes, yes you did." Bog nodded, wide eyed.

Suddenly, the entire ballroom erupted in panic. Fairies, goblins, and elves ran around the room, trampling over each other and screaming in terror.

"A human!"

"A human in the forest!"

"They're coming for us!"

"We're doomed!"

"Somebody's gotta do something!"

"Everybody, calm down!" Marianne ordered, calming the room a little bit. "Don't worry. Bog and I will go out together and we'll deal with this human ourselves."

"Not without us, you're not!" Demanded a voice behind them.

Bog and Marianne turned. Standing behind them, was Griselda, Sugar Plum Fairy, Dawn, Sunny, and Imp. The Fairy King was among them too.

"And we're going too." Thang and Stuff stepped up.

Bog and Marianne smiled with greatness. It just goes to show, you can always count on your closest friends to have your back.

"Alright then," Bog smiled, grabbing his staff as Marianne adjusted the strap of her sword carrier. "Let's go find this human.

...

The group left the castle in search of the human that has entered the forest. It didn't take them long to find their possible enemy.

"Wow, she's huge!" Sunny gasped.

"She's a human, she's supposed to be huge." Marianne explained.

"I don't know," Griselda frowned. "I don't think I've ever seen a human with canines that sharp before."

She was referring to Crystal's razor sharp vampire fangs, which were left exposed every time she smiled.

"Maybe she's one of those Gothic humans." Bog shrugged.

"No matter, she still shouldn't be in the forest." Fairy King growled. "Its nearly impossible for her to be here anyway. The only way she could possibly enter is if she has magic."

"But humans aren't magical... Are they?" Dawn wondered.

"Not usually." Sugar Plum shook her head.

"Aahh." Crystal breathed happily. "The Dark Forest sure looks better now that it's not so dark anymore."

"She knows the Dark Forest?" Bog frowned. "How odd."

"I think its time to find out exactly who this human is." Marianne frowned, bringing up her sword. "She knows too much about the forest to be any ordinary human."

"I think your right." Sugar Plum nodded. "Its strange how she could even enter the forest."

Taking flight, the fairies, with the goblins, imp, and the elf on dragonflies, flew up to Crystal's height.

"Hello human." Dawn greeted.

Startled, Crystal spun around quickly, trying to find the voice that spoke to her. Unfortunately, she lost her footing on the branch she was standing on and fell off.

"Oh no!" Dawn cried. "Sorry about that!"

"Is she OK?" Marianne worried as they all took a peek over the log.

Suddenly, a bat flew up from the ground and swooped over their heads.

"What's a bat doing in the sunlight?" Sugar Plum frowned.

"And where's the human?" Sunny asked.

"Guys, I don't think she's a human at all." Griselda shook her head. "Look!"

Everybody turned their heads back at the bat. She landed on the forest floor and swooped her swings around her. When she opened them back up, the wind picked up around her and she transformed back into Crystal.

"What?!" Bog was in shock. "But humans can't do that! Can they mother?"

"No son, no they can't." Griselda shook her head.

"There's only one creature in the world that can do that." Fairy King frowned. "But it's quite impossible. They've been extinct for years. At least, I thought they were."

"Father, are you implying that she could be a... a..." Marianne couldn't even finish her sentence.

"We won't know for sure unless we investigate." Fairy King huffed. "Let's get closer."

Crystal stood and looked around, still trying to find the voice that spoke to her.

"That's strange," She frowned. "I could've sworn I heard someone say hello to me."

Crystal turned around, and got her first glimpse of the small castle. Shocked as she was, she was also curious.

"I wonder why a small castle would be in the forest." She frowned. "Does anybody even really live there?"

Crystal approached the castle and knelt down to it, studying it carefully.

"She's getting too close to the castle!" Thang cried.

"Relax," Bog ordered. "Maybe she just wants to look at it."

"I guess the only way to find out is go inside." Crystal shrugged.

"How can she go inside?" Sugar Plum scoffed. "Even a bat couldn't fit in there."

"Wait, look!" Stuff gasped.

Crystal stood up and raised her arms above her head. Glittering sparkles swarmed around her and she shrunk to the size of the fairies.

"Unbelievable!" Marianne gasped.

"What is she?" Griselda wondered.

"Let's go greet her." Dawn squealed bubbly, flying to the vampiress.

"Dawn, wait!" Sunny called, the others close behind.

"Hello?" Crystal called into the mouth of the castle. "Is anybody in there?"

Suddenly, fairy soldiers and goblin guards charged at the vampiress, startling her once again.

"What in the world!" She gasped as she dodged the unusual small weapons.

"Tell us, what business do you have here, human?" Growled one of the fairies.

"Human?" Crystal gasped. "I'm not a human. I'm a vampire with magic."

"So its true then." Fairy King gasped as they all returned to the castle, surrounding her. "Vampires still do exist."

"Of course we exist." Crystal laughed. "We never went extinct. Van Helsing may have tried to kill us all, but he never succeeded. My name is Crystal Draculara Bloodsucker, the eighth great descendent of Vladimir Dracula. Who might you be, as I've never seen fairies or goblins before."

"That information does not concern you." Bog growled. "Vampire or not, you do not belong here and you must leave."

"Oh please, don't kick me out just yet." Crystal begged. "I'm in serious trouble here."

"We cannot allow you to stay." Marianne apologized. "If we did, our subjects would surely panic."

"Please leave, or we'll have no choice but to force you out." Bog ordered.

"Oh please, you can trust me." Crystal assured. "I promise, if you let me stay, I'll protect you and even teach you about the human world."

"You leave us no choice." Fairy King sighed. "Guards, attack!"

"Wait!" Crystal gasped as the fairies and goblins attacked her.

Crystal dodged as best as she could. She didn't want to hurt these creatures, but she was going into defense mode. Her eyes turned black and she snarled. Her entire form changed as she went into full defense vampire mode. She now looked like one of the vampires from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The fairies and goblins gasped in fear and backed away from the angered vampiress.

"How dare you!" She hissed. "I come here asking for help and you toss me out like old garbage! What kind of royals are you?! You should be ashamed for even disrespecting a vampire like me. I'm trying to save this world, but I can't exactly do that when I'm captured. Maybe I should just let the Evil Master and her minions destroy this forest and rip your delicate wings apart, bit by bit!"

The fairies and goblins, imps and elves all gasped in fear and backed away. This was really not Crystal talking, it was her vampire mode talking. Her figure changed back to normal and she gasped in shock, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped. "I didn't mean to say that! That happens when I go into defense mode! I'm so sorry! I understand if you don't want me here. I promise, I'll leave and never come back! Please, forgive me!"

With that, Crystal changed into bat and flew away, the others staring at her in shock.

"What in the world was that all about?" Sunny blinked.

"That was so strange." Dawn agreed.

"We have to go after her." Marianne suggested.

"What, why?" Fairy King asked in shock.

"It's our fault she went into defense mode like that." Marianne growled. "If we had just listened to her, none of this would've happened."

"And besides, she gave us some very interesting information." Bog added. "Who is this Evil Master, and why is she trying to destroy the world."

"She said she was important and she was trying to save us." Griselda remembered.

"Perhaps she's responsible for the fall of the Evil Master." Sugar Plum frowned. "But if she doesn't stay in hiding until the right time, she might be captured and the whole world will be doomed."

"Then we must go after her." Fairy King sighed. "As much as I disagree, we need to know more about what is going on."

"Then let's take flight!" Marianne ordered.

...

Crystal flew as fast as her bat wings could carry her, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I can't believe I just did that!" She cried. "What's happening to me?!"

"Getting tired, Crystal?" Laughed an evil voice.

"I know that voice anywhere." Crystal hissed, transforming back.

A shadow in the forest stood up suddenly and emerged out of the tree it stuck to. When it did, standing in its place, was a black hooded vampiress with long sharp claws and hypnotizing red eyes.

"Nightmare Dream." Crystal hissed. "Leader of the Nightmare Tribe, I should've known you would be following me!"

"I hear you gave some creatures quite a scare back there." Nightmare Dream laughed, examining her claws. "Coming onto the dark side yet, Miss Bloodsucker?"

"Never!" Crystal growled.

"Awe, pity." Nightmare Dream sighed. "Awe well, I least I can still capture you, then the Evil Master will have all the Elements of Friendship!'

"You'll never keep us contained Nightmare Dream! Give up while you still can!" Crystal ordered.

"How about, you give up?" Nightmare Dream growled as she pounced onto the good vampiress.

The two fought in the darkness, clawing and biting each other, drawing blood from each others skins. Crystal tried using one of the magical songs to wound the dark soul of Nightmare Dream, but she couldn't, because every time she opened her mouth, Nightmare Dream would knowingly claw it and bite her neck with her fangs that were even sharper than Crystal's.

Crystal cried out in pain as the evil vampiress threw her against a tree. She was weak and losing blood, she couldn't keep fighting, she was never really good at it.

"Any last words, Draculara?" Nightmare Dream hissed, baring her fangs and grinding her claws together, the red eyes staring into Crystal's weak soul.

"Yeah, just this!" Yelled a third voice behind them.

"What?!" Nightmare Dream gasped in shock.

The last thing Crystal saw before she blacked out, were the fairies and goblins jumping out of the forest to defend her.

...

Crystal woke up to feel a type of soft wet cloth pressed gently against her forehead. She tried sitting up, but she was gently pushed back down.

"No, not yet, Crystal." Marianne whispered gently. "That vampire messed you up pretty good, you need your rest."

"Where are we?" Crystal moaned.

"In the castle hospital wing." Marianne answered. "We brought you here after we fought that other vampire away."

"We were no match for her when we teamed up." Crystal suddenly noticed that Bog was in the room too. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Crystal nodded. "But I don't get it. Why?"

"Why what?" Bog asked.

"Why did you help me after what I did and after you wanted me gone?" Crystal asked.

"We had no right to send you away like that." Marianne sighed. "And we're sorry. If only we had listened, this never would've happened."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Crystal sighed. "This war has been going on for four years already."

"Who was that vampire? And what's going on?" Bog asked.

Crystal sighed and explained the whole situation to the king and princess. The two of them willingly listened and felt guiltier and guiltier for sending her away with each detail she told them.

"We're truly sorry for sending you away." Bog apologized. "Sounds like you really are in trouble."

"I've been running for two years already." Crystal nodded. "And without someplace to hide, or someone to hide me, I'll keep running until I can actually stand up to the Evil Master alone and free my friends. I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm not exactly the best fighter."

"We can teach you." Marianne offered.

"And while we're at it, we'll hide you too." Bog nodded.

"Oh my, thank you." Crystal smiled. "Thank you so much. And in return, I'll teach you about the human world."

"Can't wait to get started." The king and princess laughed, the vampiress joining in after.

End of Episode One

A/N: What did you think? Did it grab your attention? Let me know if there's anything you wanna see. I'll take any suggestions, as long as they're story related. Nonstory related suggestions will possibly go into one-shots.


	2. The Basics

Chapter 2: The Basics

Crystal Draculara walked happily through the castle, Imp following close behind her.

Ever since Bog King and Princess Marianne agreed to keep her hidden in their castle from the evil forces trying to capture her, Crystal really felt at home in the castle, like she's lived in one before, but that's impossible. She was part of the Blood Tribe, and they're not exactly royalty. Then again, they're not exactly Egyptian either, furthering Crystal's wonder on her jewel.

The castle isn't the only thing that has grown on her, Imp has also bonded with the vampiress as well. He was like a cute little pet, following her around and sleeping at the foot of her bed. You'd think he was this close to Sunny instead, but no, it was the new vampiress he showed his loyalty to, making Sunny slightly jealous.

"Hey Imp," Crystal said to the creature. "Do you think any of them did their homework last night?"

Imp shrugged and smiled, holding up a piece of leaf paper with markings made of blueberry squeezings on it.

"Yes Imp, I know you did yours." Crystal laughed. "Now the question is, did you do it correctly?"

Imp shrugged again and hopped onto the vampiress shoulder.

Another thing that's happened is that Crystal has started teaching the forest creatures about the human world, starting with the basics... reading, writing, and math. She spent many hours the last week trying to teach them the alphabet, numbers, and words. It was adorable, watching these grown adults struggle with a simple word like "CAT", especially Bog. Crystal supposed that Bog might need some extra help, as it seems that he was developing a little slower than the others were, he still couldn't even get the alphabet right.

Crystal and Imp entered the Great Hall, where Dawn, Sunny, Thang, Stuff, Griselda, Sugar Plum, and Marianne and Bog were sitting around, going over homework answers with each other. Crystal looked at Bog, noting how many times he asked Marianne for help, his face turning red in embarrassment every time he did.

Crystal sighed and continued forward.

"Alright, did everybody do their homework last night?" She smiled at them all.

"Yes Miss Bloodsucker." They all nodded.

A warm feeling tingled all through Crystal's body. She loved it when the royals called her Miss Bloodsucker during teaching hours, it made her feel like a real teacher.

"Wonderful," she smiled. "Will you all turn it in now so that I can review your progress?"

Everybody but Bog stood up, handing their leafs to the vampiress. Crystal looked at Bog, who was still struggling with the work in front of him.

"Bog," she said to him, making him tense up and his face turn red. "Will you please give me your homework?"

"But, I'm not finished yet." He protested.

"Bog, I'm worried about you." Crystal sat down in front of him. "This is the third time this week that you've struggled with written work."

Bog blushed and looked down at the table, ashamed.

"Maybe, it would be best if I found you a tutor." Crystal suggested. "You know, someone to give you extra help when you need it."

"Its embarrassing, knowing that I'm failing this much at something that's supposed to be so simple." Bog sighed.

"Its not your fault, it just means that you need some extra help. There's no shame in that." Crystal smiled. "Why don't we start with the alphabet again? You'll go first this time, Bog. Remember, M points up, W points down."

Crystal left Bog's side and went to the nearest wall. She waved her arms in front of the wall and an image of the alphabet appeared.

"Start from the beginning, Bog." Crystal smiled, pointing a small twig at the A.

Bog took a deep breath and began,

"A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. W. N. O. P. Q. R. S. T. U. V. M. X. Y. Z."

"Oh Bog," Crystal sighed, shaking her head.

"What? What did I do wrong this time?" Bog gulped.

"You got the M and W mixed up... Again." Crystal sighed. "Let's try you, Marianne."

Marianne nodded and stood up. Crystal pointed to the A and the fairy started.

"A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P. Q. R. S. T. U. V. W. X. Y. Z."

"Excellent, Marianne!" Crystal praised. "Your turn Sunny."

The same procedure went with the other students, except for Imp, since he couldn't talk. It worried Crystal when it seemed that Bog was the only one getting it wrong. He kept mixing M and W up all the time. Crystal had been thinking about this, coming with a theory, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions yet.

"Alright, let's do counting." Crystal changed the image to a ten scale. "Bog?"

Bog sighed and stood up.

"And remember," Crystal smiled. "2 faces left, 5 faces right."

Bog gulped and began when Crystal pointed to the one.

"1. 5. 3. 4. 2. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10."

"Wrong." Crystal sighed. "You mixed up the 5 and 2."

The other students also got the counting correct. Crystal laid down the twig and approached Bog.

"Why is everyone learning better than I am?" Bog sighed sadly.

"Bog, I think I may know what's going on." Crystal started. "I've seen stuff like this before, and I've reached a conclusion."

"What is it then?" Griselda asked.

"Why is he developing slower than we are?" Sugar Plum added.

"It's nothing serious." Crystal faced everybody. "But I think Bog might have dyslexia."

"Dyslexia?" Marianne frowned. "What's that?"

"Dyslexia is a learning disability mostly characterized in reading difficulties." Crystal explained. "It would explain why he's always mixing up M and W, and 2 and 5. In his mind, the two things switch, liked they're flipped over or something."

"What causes it?" Bog asked.

"There are two reasons why you would have dyslexia." Crystal answered. "One, is that you were probably born with it, so it comes naturally. The other is that you were hit in the head pretty badly, like a traumatic head injury."

"Well, there was that one time Bog fell over a cliff because he was trying to keep the old castle up long enough to get everybody out when it was falling apart." Sunny shrugged.

"By any chance that might've gotten your head hit?" Dawn asked the goblin.

"I don't remember getting my head hit during that." Bog shook his head. "The only injury I can remember from that was my dislocated arm."

"Good thing I yanked it back in there." Griselda laughed.

"It still hurt, mother." Bog huffed.

"If Bog wasn't hit, then that means he was born with it." Crystal continued.

"So what do we do?" Stuff asked.

"There's nothing we can do except help him through it." Crystal sighed. "Because of this dyslexia, he's going to need all the help he can get."

...

For weeks and weeks everybody took part in trying to teach Bog through his dyslexia. It wasn't easy, especially during the times when he got so embarrassed that he would hide like a little child during teaching hours. It became so bad that Crystal was on the verge of giving up.

But that wasn't her way. Crystal dealt with Bog's childish ways and never gave up on him. Eventually, Bog was able to say the whole alphabet correctly.

"A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L... M. N. O. P. Q. R. S. T. U. V... W. X. Y. Z."

"Aha!" Crystal clapped happily, everybody else joining in. "Well done Bog, you did it."

Bog smiled with pride, happy with himself. But, he knew, the day wasn't over yet.

"We're not done yet, Bog," Crystal shook her finger at him, changing the image. "We still need to test you on counting."

"Come on honey, you can do it." Marianne encouraged. "We practiced on so many late nights. You can do it."

Bog took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and started counting.

"1... 2. 3. 4... 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10."

"Excellent Bog!" Crystal praised. "Well done indeed!"

"We knew you could do it!" Thang cried in delight. "You just had to try."

"I'm just glad it's over." Bog sighed with relief.

"Oh no you don't." Crystal's tone and response made everybody jump. "You may have gotten the alphabet and the scale finally correct, but you still need work on your reading, writing, and math skills. We'll pick up on that tomorrow."

...

And so, the same procedure continued another few weeks. Crystal was getting really fed up, and she wasn't the only one. The others were surely showing signs of impatience in the goblin king. Finally, on the day of grading a math and writing test, the moment of truth came.

"A, A, A, A... You all got A's on your tests!" Crystal cried in delight. "Even you, Bog!"

"Really?!" Bog was shocked. "I was sure all that time studying went to waste."

"Well, it didn't, and you passed!" Dawn squealed.

"Congratulations, Bog." Sunny laughed. "You've done it!"

"I knew you could." Marianne hugged her lover.

"See, even with dyslexia, my son can smart anything." Griselda smiled.

"Does that even make sense?" Sugar Plum frowned.

"It doesn't have to to know what I'm talking about." Griselda rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Imp ran up to Crystal and held something up in his paws. It was a book.

"Yes, great idea Imp." Crystal agreed, taking the book. "Bog!"

"Yes?" Bog looked at her.

"Imp had the most greatest idea. Let's test your out loud reading skills with this book." Crystal suggested, handing him the small hardcover.

"I'd be delighted." Bog smiled.

"Sorry if it's a little bit of a child's book." Crystal blushed sheepishly. "But since y'all are beginner readers, I had to start ya on something easy."

"Not a problem." Bog laughed, opening the book and beginning to read.

As Bog read the small child's book, the others gathered around to listen to him. As he was reading the last page, Crystal already had the smile of approval on her face.

"Students, students, what do you see? We see a brown bear, a red bird, a yellow duck,a green frog, a purple cat, a white dog, a blue horse, a black sheep, a goldfish, and a teacher, looking at us."

"Very good Bog." Crystal clapped, laughing happily as everybody else joined in. "That was excellent."

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Bog asked hopefully.

"Yes it does, Bog." Crystal laughed. "Your dyslexia has officially been conquered!"

"Good, so now I can do this." Bog sighed.

Bog turned to Marianne and got down on one knee. Marianne gasped, she's been waiting for this for awhile.

"Marianne," Bog started as everybody watched. "You are the first girl I've ever been in love with in a really long time, and you're the first one who's ever been in love with me. That's why I think our destinies lay within each other. I wanted to do this sooner, but we had to get my dyslexia out of the way first. So now that we have, let me ask you... Princess Marianne of the Fairy Kingdom..."

Stuff and Thang suddenly returned into the room. They were both carefully holding a flower pillow which had a beautiful crown made with twigs and flowers laid upon it. Bog took the crown and held it up to Marianne.

"Will you marry me, Bog King of the Dark Forest, and become Queen Marianne of the Dark Forest?" He finished.

"Oh Bog," Marianne started tearing with happiness. "Yes, yes I will."

Bog smiled and stood up, the two kissing full on the lips as he placed the crown on her head. The others stood by clapping and cheering for the two.

If was official... Best school year ever!

End of Episode 2

A/N: Thus ends my school year as well, LOL!


	3. Double Wedding

Chapter 3: Double Wedding

Crystal Draculara flew around the castle in her tiny bat form, humming a Taylor Swift tune while hanging all sorts of flower petals over door frames and ceilings in the Great Hall. Thang, Stuff and Griselda were in the kitchen, preparing a big feast and a cake. Sugar Plum was creating beautiful decorations with her magic, while Imp was looking for more flower petals for his vampire mistress.

Marianne, Bog, Dawn, and Sunny were out in the forest, trying to relax and loosen up a bit.

Today was a very special day, and everything had to be perfect in Crystal's eyes. The royals had trusted her with the preparations, much to the vampiress honor, and she was not about to let them down. For today was the day of a double wedding between Marianne and Bog, and Dawn and Sunny.

"It was a wonderful idea to have the two couples marry on the same day." Sugar Plum commented as Crystal placed a crown of woven flowers on her head.

"And it was certainly nice of them to trust me with the preparations." Crystal nodded. "I've always wanted to plan a wedding, but I never thought it would be a double royal wedding."

"Well, they trust you." Sugar Plum giggled as she fixed the crown. "And personally, I think they're hoping for a human version of a royal wedding."

"Well, I don't know much about royal weddings except for what I've seen on television." Crystal shrugged. "But even then, I don't think a Game Of Thrones wedding is the same as a real royal wedding."

"Who cares? You're the one who's planning it. If you want a Game Of Thrones wedding, don't let a little logical knowledge get in the way of it." Sugar Plum huffed.

"Oh, Sugar Plum," Crystal laughed. "If only you knew how nonlogical my life actually is."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Sugar Plum laughed.

The two girls laughed at their own joke. Imp rolled his eyes and continued his own business.

"Sounds like you two are having fun in here." Griselda walked in with a tray filled with hazelnut cookies.

"Very much so," Crystal nodded, placing another crown on the goblin's head. "We were just talking about human royal weddings."

"I thought so," Griselda nodded. "I have a feeling that is what my son and soon to be children in law want."

"I know, but I don't know much about royal weddings." Crystal sighed. "So, I guess we'll just do a type of Game Of Thrones wedding. It's sort of royal."

"Sounds good to me." Griselda agreed. "How are the decorations and outfits coming?"

"Excellent, I assume." Crystal smiled. "I just need to finish these crowns for the brides and bridesmaids and everything should be in place. Then, when the couples get back we'll have to go over their vows if we're doing a Game Of Thrones wedding. Their wedding vows aren't going to be as ordinary as you think. How are the appetizers coming along?"

"It's coming along quite well actually." Griselda smiled. "Thang and Stuff are excellent assistants. Would you like a sample?"

Smiling gratefully, Crystal, Sugar Plum, and Imp each took one cookie. They bit into it and were immediately greeted with a welcoming taste of hazelnut.

"These are excellent Griselda!" Sugar Plum cried in delight.

Imp squeaked in agreement as he gobbled up his own cookie.

"They certainly are tasty!" Crystal nodded as she finished hers. "Keep up the good work. How's the cake?"

"The cake should be ready in an hour as long as those two don't mess it up." Griselda answered.

"Griselda, we need your help in here!" Thang cried from the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil." Griselda rolled her eyes. "Back to work."

As the goblin left the girls, Crystal turned to Sugar Plum.

"Keep with the decorations." She ordered. "I need to go finish the brides dresses."

"Will do Crystal." Sugar Plum saluted.

"Imp, you stay with Sugar Plum and help out when she needs it." Crystal commanded the creature.

Imp also saluted. Crystal smiled and left, going towards her room to finish the dresses.

...

Crystal entered her room and closed the door behind her. She approached her bed, smiling at the fabric that laid upon it.

Two beautiful white dresses with snowflakes sewn into the hem laid neatly on the bed. With the dresses were two beautiful white daisy crowns with a veil sewn to them.

"Marianne and Dawn are going to look beautiful in these." Crystal smiled as she smoothed the wrinkles out of them.

Suddenly, there was a sound of snapping twigs outside her window. Curious, she left the bed and went towards the window. She looked out, but there was nothing out there. More snapping twigs and suddenly, a sparrow fairy flew straight through the window and crashed into the vampiress.

"Ow! Hey!" Crystal growled as she fought with the fairy. "What in Dracula's coffin?! Get off me!"

Crystal threw the sparrow fairy off her and took a fighting stance. She growled and snarled at the fairy, waiting for him to look her in the eye. When he looked up from making sure his head was okay, their eyes locked and both were speechless.

Crystal felt her heart beating faster as she stared at the handsome sparrow fairy in front of her.

He was literally a knight in shining armor... Green armor to be exact. He had a mop of curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and his wings were a beautiful shade of yellow, black, and brown. Although, something was off about one of those wings.

"Oh dear!" Crystal gasped when she realized what it was. "You've ripped one of your poor wings! Here, let me help."

The fairy was still in too much of a frozen shock to respond, so he allowed the vampiress to approach him and place the ripped wing back together.

"Hold still, this won't hurt a bit." Crystal promise as she held the wing between her hands in the ripped area.

Crystal took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

 _"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

Suddenly, the rip began to glow, and then it magically patched itself back together.

"How did you do that?" The fairy asked in shock.

"Simple, with magic." Crystal giggled. "After all, I am a vampire with magic."

"A vampire, huh?" The fairy smiled. "Well, I've never seen you around. What's your name?"

"Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker, eighth great descendent of Dracula, though, you can just call me Crystal." Crystal laughed. "And what's your name?"

"Well, you must've heard of me if you live in this castle." The fairy twirled his blonde curls. "I am Roland, the brave knight."

"Roland huh?" Crystal thought. "Oh yeah, Marianne did mention you before. She said that you are her ex fiance because she caught you cheating on her."

Crystal suddenly gasped and she growled, her eyes turning a dark black.

"And now you're here to ruin her wedding, aren't you?" She hissed at the sparrow fairy. "Aren't you?!"

"Well, um, I guess, that, um..." Roland stuttered, terribly frightened by the enraged vampiress in front of him. "That was the plan, at first. But, that was until I met this beautiful vampiress in front of me."

Crystal stopped in her tracks, blushing for a bit, and then she growled again.

"Flattering won't help you, player! I should drink you dry!" She hissed, her features starting to change.

"Wait wait wait!" Roland cried, backing away from the large fangs. "There's no need. Look, I'll just leave the castle and I'll never come back. Are we cool?"

"For God mercy on your soul, you better stick to your word." Crystal growled.

"I will, trust me." Roland gulped, reaching the window.

"Get out, and don't ever come back." She snarled.

Roland nodded, fell out the window, and flew away as fast as his wings could carry him. Crystal huffed, changed back to normal, gathered up the dresses, and left the room to meet up with the brides and grooms to practice.

...

Bog, Marianne, Dawn, and Sunny, all stood in front of the alter. The brides were dressed beautifully from head to toe in their gowns made by Crystal, while the grooms merely just wore a cloak. Sugar Plum, Griselda, and Stuff stood on the left as the bridesmaids, while Fairy King, Imp and Thang stood on the right as the grooms. Crystal stood behind the alter, her job to marry the two couples. Everybody in the room stood, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"The grooms may now cloak the brides and bring them under their protection." Crystal nodded.

Bog and Sunny took off their cloaks and wrapped them around their respectful bride. They turned to Crystal, waiting for the next step.

The two couples held out a wrist, placing one on top of the other. Crystal brought out two silk binds, and began wrapping them around the two pairs of wrists.

"By the sight of the seven," She began. "I hereby seal these four souls binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words."

The two couples turned to each other, holding hands and smiling, each saying their own vows in one.

Grooms: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother. Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, to the end of my days."

Brides: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother. Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his, and he is mine. From this day, to the end of my days."

"I pronounce you, husbands and wives, the grooms may now kiss the brides." Crystal smiled, backing away.

The grooms and brides looked at each other passionately, and then they fell into a deep kiss with each other. The crowd cheered for the newlyweds, happy for all of them. Even Fairy King was proud.

...

That night at the after party, everybody was enjoying themselves and congratulating each other.

"The night was a success, Crystal, you've done a wonderful job." Marianne complemented the vampiress.

"Thank you Marianne." Crystal smiled. "I was getting a bit worried there, especially after the encounter with Roland."

"I still can't believe he even bothered to show his face." Dawn growled. "No good little perverted player!"

"I'm just glad that I scared him off." Crystal nodded. "Though,personally, I wish I knew who he was before I fixed his wing."

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked.

"When he flew into my room, he managed to rip one of his wings." Crystal explained. "So, being the good hearted vampire I am, I decided to fix it up for him."

"How did you accomplish that?" Bog wondered.

"By using an old healing song, one my favorites actually." Crystal answered.

"A healing song?" Stuff raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes, I am a vampire with magic after all." Crystal nodded.

"Hey!" Dawn suddenly gasped. "That means you can sing!"

"Oh yes, I heard her singing all day today while she was preparing for the wedding." Sugar Plum nodded.

"I did too." Griselda agreed.

"She's quite good." Thang added.

Imp only nodded in agreement.

"Crystal, you have to sing a song for us!" Marianne suggested. "In honor of the wedding."

"I don't know, I was never really up for singing in front of crowds." Crystal shrugged nervously.

"Oh come on, please?" Sunny begged. "I'm sure we would all love to hear you sing."

"Do it for us, Crystal." Bog added.

"Well, alright." Crystal sighed as she reluctantly went onto the stage.

Crystal took a large gulp, looked to her friends for encouragement, and began singing.

" _We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd And say, "Hello, ". Little did I know... That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet". And I was crying on the staircase, begging you, "Please don't go". And I said... Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._ "

Crystal smiled as she felt the courage build up inside her. It certainly helped when everybody was enjoying her singing.

" _So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh. 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter. And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet". But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go". And I said... Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but I know that it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". Oh, oh. I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said... Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._ "

...

Outside the castle, standing by a window that looked into the Great Hall, Roland stood with his chin planted in his hands, his elbows propped onto the windowsill, as he stared longingly at the beautiful vampiress singing for the cheering and dancing crowd.

"I will wait for you." He sighed heavenly.

End of Episode 3

A/N: For those of you wondering, yes, the Game Of Thrones ceremony is the only royal ceremony I know. And yes, Roland will be in the series.


	4. Fourth of July

Chapter 4: Fourth Of July

Crystal Draculura was in a bit of a hurry this morning.

She ran around the castle, hanging red white and blue flower petals everywhere, and collecting colorful pollen from the flowers and covering small fairy sized twigs with it, and tying shoes together.

She ran into the kitchen and locked herself in, not allowing anyone to come in.

"What's with Crystal today?" Sunny frowned.

"She does seem a bit stressed, doesn't she?" Marianne thought.

"She's decorating and cooking," Bog hummed. "Maybe it's a holiday today."

"Correct!" Crystal came bursting from the kitchen. "Today is a human holiday, it's the Fourth Of July."

"What's so special about the Fourth of July?" Dawn asked.

"It's independence day," Crystal explained. "The day America won their freedom from England during the American revolution."

"So, today is about, freedom?" Sugar Plum guessed.

"Exactly." Crystal nodded. "Even though we're not in America, I still say we should celebrate it. After all, I did say I was going to teach you about the human world, and this is one of the lessons."

"Yep, you did say that." Marianne laughed.

"So, how do you celebrate independence day?" Griselda asked.

"Lots of people celebrate in many different ways." Crystal explained. "But I like to celebrate it with family. You know, food, activities, the whole works."

"I get the red white and blue stuff," Thang huffed. "But what are the twigs and shoes for?"

"The twigs are sparklers." Crystal continued. "If you set them on fire at the end, they'll spark and you can wave them around and make interesting shapes, all without harming anybody. The shoes are another sign of freedom. All around America, even when it's not the Fourth Of July, you'll find pairs of shoes hanging from the power lines. My father said it was how people remind themselves that they are free."

"Wow, that's really neat." Dawn smiled.

"I'm just missing one last detail of independence day." Crystal crossed her arms. "Fireworks. And they're the most important part of the holiday. You can't celebrate without some good fireworks."

"Why not?" Stuff asked.

"Because, of color and sound, it reminds us of how we got our freedom." Crystal explained. "When you set off a firework, it shoots up to the sky and explodes, creating a sound like a gun going off, and creating beautiful bright colors, mostly red white and blue."

"Hey, you know what." Sugar Plum cheered. "Maybe I can solve your little firework problem. I can use my magic and create fireworks."

"That would be great Sugar Plum! Thanks." Crystal smiled.

"Why are the colors always red, white, and blue?" Sunny asked.

"Because that's the color of the American flag." Crystal pointed.

Crystal ran off back into the kitchen, then came back out, carrying a cheesecake designed to look like the American flag.

"You see guys, this is the American flag, or, at least that's what it looks like." She laughed. "You see, the blue up here in the top left corner stands for vigilance, perseverance and justice. Inside the blue is supposed to have 50 stars. Those stars stand for each state there is in America. The red stripes stand for hardiness and valour. And the white stripes stand for purity and innocence."

"Wow, that's really significant." Bog commented.

"I know, but it's true." Crystal smiled.

"So, when do we start celebrating?" Stuff asked.

"Tonight, when the sun goes down." Crystal answered. "Then we can light up our sparklers and Sugar Plum can make her fireworks."

...

That night, Crystal and all her friends joined together outside. The food had been eaten with many compliments, and the shoes were hanging up in trees and flowers. They were now ready for sparklers, fireworks, and something else Crystal had planned.

"Are you ready?" Crystal smiled brightly.

"Yeah!" Everybody cried.

Crystal smiled and used her own magic to set the sparklers on fire. Anyone who held a sparkler oohed and ahhed as the small twigs burst into colorful sparks. They waved their sparklers in the air, creating all sorts of shapes.

"Are you ready Sugar Plum?" Crystal asked the fairy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sugar Plum smiled back.

"On my mark." Crystal counted down. "Three, two, one!"

Sugar Plum shot her magic into the sky, creating the colorful fireworks Crystal wished for. Everybody stared up in awe at the bright light show. Suddenly, Crystal began to sing, soon being joined by everybody else.

 _"Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light. What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight. O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air. Gave proof through the night that our flag was still , say does that star-spangled banner yet wave. O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

End of Episode 4

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short, but I didn't know how to make a fourth of July holiday celebrating seem longer. Sorry it's late too. I was trying to figure out how fairies could celebrate the Fourth of July. Anyway, happy late Fourth of July everybody.


	5. Hijo De La Luna

Chapter 5: Hijo De La Luna

Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker, in her full vampire form, laid her head against the windowsill in the Great Hall, staring up at the full moon that made her transform.

She always dreaded the full moon, knowing that it's the time she and other vampires could barely control their hunger, turning into full monsters ready to hunt for blood. Fortunately, for Crystal, as the Element of Love, she was able to control herself, but there was always one night when she couldn't take the hunger any longer. Luckily, this was not one of those nights.

Though, Crystal hated the full moon, she also adored it, and wished for it.

Ever since her great grandmother told her the gypsy story, she never looked at the moon the same again.

"Crystal?"

Crystal jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around, causing her fairy friends to gasp.

"Crystal? Are you alright?" Bog gulped nervously.

"Of course I'm alright." Crystal blinked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that..." Dawn started. "You're in your full vampire mode."

"Oh, that!" Crystal laughed. "It's alright guys. It's only the effect of the full moon. Full moons are usually the time for vampires like me to hunt. But I'm not feeling very hungry tonight, so don't worry."

"I can see why vampires choose this night to hunt." Griselda smiled up at the moon. "The full moon is so beautiful."

"It is indeed." Crystal sighed. "I love it when the child sleeps."

"I'm sorry, child?" Marianne frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, child?"

"Hmm? You never heard the story?" Crystal looked at them.

"What story?" Sugar Plum frowned.

"The story of Hijo De La Luna." Crystal answered.

"And what does that stand for?" Sunny raised an eyebrow.

"It's Spanish for Son Of The Moon." Crystal answered. "You've really never heard the story?"

The fairies all shook their heads.

"Well, would you like to hear the story?" Crystal smiled.

"Well, it is the full moon." Stuff nodded.

"And it sounds like a good story." Thang agreed.

Imp squeaked in agreement. The fairies all agreed that it'd be nice to hear a new story coming from a new friend.

"Well, I'll be happy to tell you, but you'll have to pay attention." Crystal warned. "The story is more of a song, with the story within itself."

"Well, we love to hear you sing anyways." Marianne smiled.

"Yes, let's hear the story of... What was it?" Bog wondered.

"Hijo De La Luna." Crystal giggled, then started singing.

 _"Do not misunderstand me. And wait until the ending. Of a gypsy legend, telling of a woman who prays to the moon in the sky. Crying she was asking, pleading until sunrise to marry today."_

"Wow." Dawn blinked. "Did the gypsy get her answer?"

Crystal nodded and continued.

 _"You will have your husband, darker skin. But, you will have to promise... Said the moon. That the first soon he gives you, will me mine at want and that's the price you shall pay. If you sacrifice him, not to be alone then you will barely love him."_

"Gosh, that's terrible!" Sugar Plum shook her head. "She didn't go along with it, did she?"

Crystal nodded, much to her friends dismay. She sighed and looked at the moon.

 _"Moon you want to be mother, but you can't find a love so what will you do? Tell me silvery moon. What will happen to you, with a kid made of skin? Ahha. Ahhahahaha. Hijo De La Luna."_

"So, what happened?" Sunny urged.

 _"So a boy was born from the dark father, but his skin was pale as snow in winter. His eyes were grey, instead of olive. He was son of the moon. This is a betrayal! He isn't my son, and you! You've dishonored my name!"_

"Oh dear, the father wasn't too happy with his child, was he?" Marianne gulped.

Crystal shook her head.

 _"Moon you want to be mother, but you can't find a love so what will you do? Tell me silvery moon. What will happen to you, with a kid made of skin? Ahha. Ahhahahaha. Hijo De La Luna."_

"Surely the father accepted the child, right?" Bog was almost afraid to ask.

Crystal shook her head once more.

 _"Man was made unconscious by his anger. Grabbed the woman violently, knife in hand, and shouted with a cymbal, how dare you deceive me?! And, he stabbed her to death. Holding small albino, he went to the mountain and abandoned him there."_

"I don't believe it!" Griselda gasped. "That's the most horrible thing a newborn could go through!"

"Yes, just being born and already seeing your own father kill your own mother, and then leave you to die?!" Dawn shuddered. "I can't stand it!"

"And it's all because the moon wanted to have a child." Bog said angrily.

Suddenly, everybody else joined in on the chorus.

 _"Moon you want to be mother, but you can't find a love so what will you do? Tell me silvery moon. What will happen to you, with a kid made of skin? Ahha. Ahhahahaha. Hijo De La Luna."_

Crystal gestured for her friends to calm down. Once they did, she smiled and pointed at the moon.

 _"If the moon becomes full, son is sleeping. But if she is half, then he'll be weeping. So she'll be his cradle, lower than diminish, and embrace him again."_

Crystals friends smiled as they heard this bit. They smiled and joined in the last verse.

 _"So she'll be his cradle, lower than diminish, and embrace him again."_

"That was a good story, Crystal." Marianne smiled.

"But it was kinda sad, knowing something like that happened to a newborn." Dawn sighed.

"Don't worry guys." Crystal laughed. "The child is happy and is sleeping now. The moon is full, remember."

"Oh yeah." The fairies all smiled.

They all went up to the window and stared up at the full moon, thinking of the albino child sleeping within it.

"Goodnight, son of the moon."

End of Episode 5

A/N: I hope this made up for the short and very late Fourth of July chapter.


	6. Dreams Of Humans

Chapter 6: Dreams Of Humans

Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker went around the castle, setting alarms in the bedrooms of her new fairy friends for 12:30 in the morning. Her friends were very confused by this, but they didn't question her, as she knew mostly everything they didn't.

Finally, around 5:40, Crystal approached the fairies with a giant smile on her face.

"So guys," She started as the others looked at her. "It's been exactly three months of teaching you about the human world, and I think you're finally ready to meet your first human."

"Really?!" Dawn gasped. "You think we're ready?"

"Yes, I do." Crystal nodded. "But since because only creatures with magic can enter the forest, and you're not quite ready to enter the actual human world yet, I have found another way for you guys to meet."

"How?" Bog asked.

"You'll have to wait later." Crystal answered. "You'll be meeting my best friend, Dakota, as well as her friend, Freddy. They'll be arriving late, so I want you guys to go to bed early tonight so that you'll be well rested when they get here."

"You got it Crystal." Marriane nodded. "We'll head to bed right now if you want."

"I think that would be best." Crystal nodded. "Good night."

…..

That night, everybody went to bed super early, around 10:30 to be more exact. They all laid in their comfy beds, and closed their slightly sleepy eyes.

Around 11, everybody was in a deep sleep. And then, that's when things started getting a little weird.

The fairies woke up to be in the same place together, but it was a strange, hot, and steamy place.

"Where are we?" Sugar Plum asked. "And how did we get here?"

"Perhaps it was magic?" Sunny shrugged. "Crystal might have something to do with this."

"Wait, where is Crystal?" Griselda gasped.

Everybody gasped and looked around. Crystal was nowhere to be seen around them.

"We're here… alone?" Stuff gulped. "Without Crystal's guidance?"

"We can get out of here ourselves, I'm sure." Bog frowned. "We don't always need Crystal's help."

"Yes, but this looks like a place for humans." Thang looked around. "We don't know anything about human buildings."

"We can figure this out on our own." Bog assured. "After all, this might be a test."

Suddenly, they heard a loud CLANK resonate through the area, then, they started hearing little children, singing.

 _1, 2, Freddy's coming for you._

 _3, 4, Better lock your door._

 _5, 6, Grab your crucifix._

 _7, 8, Better stay up late._

 _9, 10, Never sleep again._

They suddenly heard the sound of steel scraping against metal. And the clinking sound of tapping metal. They heard a dark laugh, as well as heavy footsteps that came along with it.

"Let's get out of here!" Bog screamed.

Everybody else agreed and screamed as they ran away from the terrifying sounds. They ran upstairs, downstairs, through corridors, and back when they reached a dead end. They ran as fast as they could, sometimes even trying to fly away. But the building was so small, and so hot, that they couldn't fly anywhere without touching one of the boilers and burning themselves.

"This is useless!" Marriane cried. "We'll never get out of here!"

"We need Crystal!" Dawn sniffed.

"Guys, the sounds are getting closer." Thang shivered.

Fearing whatever it was that was getting closer to them, the fairies continued running. They turned a corner and hit yet another dead end.

"Another dead end." Bog huffed. "Come on, back this way."

They turned on their heels to run back the way they had came, but when they looked at the end, they nearly choked on their breaths.

Standing on the other end of the corridor, was what appeared to be a man.

He had severely burnt skin, large crystalline eyes, and yellow rotting teeth. He wore a dirty brown fedora hat, a green and red sweater, and cargo pants with black boots. What scared the fairies the most, was what he was wearing on his right hand.

It was a gardening glove, but the fingers had been cut off and replaced with razor sharp knifes. The man clenched his fist, making the knifes make a clicking sound.

"Hello, little fairy friends." He laughed at them. "Nice to see you, in my world."

"Who are you?" Marriane gulped. "What do you want?"

"Who am I?" The man laughed as he disappeared.

The fairies looked around to find the terrifying man, but they couldn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly, the man appeared right beside them, hissing with his tongue flicking like a snake. The fairies screamed at the sight of him, cowering against each other.

"The names… Freddy." The man laughed darkly. "As of what I want."

The man known as Freddy knelt down to the small Imp, placing one his knifes dangerously close to the creature's throat as he lifted his chin.

"I want… to say hello to my new friends." Freddy cried cheerfully, laughing in a cheery tone.

"W-What?" The fairies were confused by this.

Freddy let go of Imp and straightened himself up.

"Did I scare you that badly?" He laughed. "Sorry, they told me to do it."

Suddenly, two female teenagers appeared on either side of Freddy, laughing hysterically. One of the females was Crystal, but the other was a human unknown.

"Nice one, Fred." Crystal laughed. "You really got them."

"Crystal!" The fairies cried in delight. "You're ok."

"Of course I'm ok." Crystal laughed. "Freddy would never hurt me, or any of my friends."

"Wait, is this the Freddy you were talking about?" Bog's eyes widened.

"Yep, sure is." Crystal nodded. "Guys, meet Freddy Krueger. Mostly known as 'The Dream Demon'. He used to be the most fearful demon in the whole world, going around in other peoples dreams to use that hand of his to slice and dice them in their dreams, which also killed them in real life. He's not so bad anymore though."

"So, if you're Freddy," Sugar Plum frowned. "Then that must mean, this human girl here is…"

"Dakota La'count, in the flesh." The other girl laughed. "It's so nice to meet some of Crystal's new friends."

"These are the guys I was telling you about the past few nights." Crystal said to the demon and human. "Bog, Marriane, Dawn, Sunny, Griselda, Sugar Plum, Thang, Stuff, and Imp."

"So you're the ones that agreed to hide our friend here from the Evil Master." Freddy smiled. "That's very nice of you, and we're very grateful."

"It was our pleasure to protect her." Bog smiled. "It's nice to finally meet some real humans. Even if one of them is… really not a human."

"I used to be human." Freddy shrugged. "But, I try not to let the past get in the way of my future."

"Of course." Sugar Plum smiled.

"How are we even here right now?" Dawn asked. "What is this place?"

"You're in my world." Freddy answered. "The Dream World. This happens when I'm around and I want to enter your dreams. This place is mostly called, 'The Boiler Room'. It's where my evil side burnt to death."

"That explains your burnt skin." Griselda shrugged.

"You're here because I pulled you into each others dreams, so that you could meet us." Freddy continued. "It's really the only way you'd be able to see me anyways."

"It's really nice to meet you." Dakota nodded. "And I hear Crystal has been telling you a few things too."

"That's right, she's been teaching us about the human world." Sunny nodded. "We already know how to read, write, do math, with a few difficulties for Bog…"

"I have dyslexia." Bog blushed.

"We know about human royal weddings." Marriane sighed.

"And Crystal also taught us about the Fourth Of July." Sugar Plum added.

"And not long ago, she taught us the human gypsy legend about Hijo De La Luna." Dawn squealed.

"It sounds like Crystal has taught you a lot." Dakota laughed.

"Oh, but we're not quite done yet." Crystal laughed. "They still have a lot to learn."

"And I'm sure they're ready for it." Freddy nodded. "Well, it was really nice to meet you all, but I must get back to work now. I have a reputation to hold."

"I've better get going too." Dakota looked at her watch. "It's getting late, and I'm trying to stop myself from sleeping all day."

"Good for you Dakota." Crystal held a thumbs up before looking at her own watch. "We're just about to leave too. I set our alarms to go off at 12:30 so that we could wake up from these dreams."

"Smart." Freddy nodded.

"Well, it was really nice to see you guys again. I really miss you." Crystal smiled.

"We miss you too Crystal. It was really nice to meet your fairy friends." Dakota nodded.

"It was nice to meet you too." Marriane nodded back.

…..

Back in the real world, the alarms hit 12:30 and went off, pulling everybody out of their dreams. They turned to the alarms and turned them off before falling back into a deep slumber, a smile all on their faces.

As they slept, they dreamed about seeing their human and dream demon friends again, someday, or in this case… somenight.

End of Episode 6

A/N: Now, before you say anything. In my defence, Dakota and Freddy are both real friends. Dakota is a long time best friend, and Freddy is a spirit that lives in Dakota's mind… mostly because she was born in the same house he was created in. I have met and seen Freddy for myself when he pulled me into the Dream World and I am even writing a novel about my two friends. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true.


	7. 911

Chapter 7: 9/11

Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker walked silently through the halls towards the Great Hall. It was time for another lesson of the human world, but this time, it will be a history lesson.

Crystal entered the Great Hall and smiled in delight at the fairies, goblins, imp, and elf, all sitting together quietly, awaiting their new lesson.

"Good morning class." Crystal greeted sweetly.

"Good morning, Ms. Bloodsucker." Her friends greeted back.

"So, as you should be able to know, today is September 11." Crystal explained.

"Is there something special about September 11?" Sunny asked.

"Sort of." Crystal nodded. "September 11 is an event the humans call 9/11. It is a date we celebrate every year."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

Crystal smiled at her friends and moved to the front.

"Guys, its time to give you a little history lesson." She nodded.

The group looked at each other with excitement, always delighted to hear about human history.

"Long ago," Crystal started. "Back in 2001, New York City used to have two twin towers in the middle of their city. Those twin towers were office buildings, a place where so many people, men and women, went to work. And they were so tall, that whole city could see them from miles away."

"What happened to them?" Marriane asked.

"I'm getting to that," Crystal smiled. "On September 11, 2001, two airplanes were hacked by terrorists, people from Afghanistan that kill other people. The terrorists were controlling the planes, and one of them hit one of the twin towers."

The magical creatures gasped as they pictured the giant airplane crashing into the tall tower, killing many unlucky people that were unable to escape in time.

"The moment that happened, panic rose from the streets." Crystal continued. "Press and Media gathered around the destruction, filming for the News Network. You have to admit, this was something big. A few minutes later, the other airplane came and crashed into the other tower. Many people died that day. Men, women, children, anybody that were either in the twin towers or on the airplanes. From that day forward, humans have celebrated the 9/11 event, in order to honor the ones that died that day."

"Are we going to do something special for 9/11?" Bog asked.

"Actually, we are." Crystal nodded. "I was thinking we could give off a performance for 9/11."

"A performance?" Sugar Plum frowned. "You mean like a concert?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Crystal nodded. "I was thinking we could have you guys perform a song."

"Oh, goodie." Griselda smiled. "We all love singing."

"I know you do. So then, let's go to work." Crystal smiled.

...

That night, on the stage in the elf village, Crystal and her friends were getting ready for a performance of a lifetime.

The creatures had practiced their song all day and they felt that they were finally ready.

The audience were already standing around, waiting for the show to begin.

Although, there was one uninvited guest there.

"Roland!" Marriane growled when she saw him.

"Oh, hello Marriane." Roland greeted his ex fiance, but then gulped when Crystal approached him.

"I thought I told you to never show your face again." She hissed.

"Actually, you told me to never come back." Roland answered.

"GRRR, don't test me sparrow!" Crystal growled as her fangs grew in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy princess!" Roland cried. "You, are a princess right? Descendent of Dracula, right? Listen, I'm only here to enjoy the show. I overheard you guys practicing and I wanted to show my support."

"You bastard! You've been spying on us?!" Crystal shouted, her eyes turning dark.

"No, not spying!" Roland shivered. "I only just overheard you guys."

"Son of a bitch." Crystal spat as she turned away.

"Listen, I just want to enjoy the show." Roland promised. "Can I at least just do that, and then I'll leave."

"... Marriane?" Crystal turned to her purple fairy friend.

"... He can stay, but only for the show." Marriane nodded.

"Fine." Crystal sighed. "But you better not get any ideas, Roland. Remember, I can still drain your blood *snap* just like that. Got it?!"

"Got it." Roland nodded.

...

Later, as soon as everybody was settled down, the magical creatures lined up together on stage. Crystal was at the front, ready to make the announcement.

"How's everybody doing tonight?!" She shouted with excitement.

The crowd roared with excitement, clapping and stomping, hardly waiting for the performance they heard so much about.

"Alright alright alright." Crystal smiled before she went serious. "Now listen, today is officially the 14 anniversary of the twin towers and the 3,000 people that died back in September 11, 2001, a date we humans call 9/11. To celebrate those that died, my lovely students and friends have organized a performance just for you. But before we get on with that, let us bow our heads for a moment of silence."

The whole forest nodded before bowing their heads, praying for the 3,000 people that died all those years ago.

"Alright alright alright." Crystal smiled when the moment was over. "Now, without further abdue, I give you, The Strange Magic!"

Everybody stomped, clapped, and cheered as Crystal's friends came forward, ready to give their performance.

Bog: "We praise to God. In freedom, we descend."

Dawn: "Oh my god, another plane has just hit yet another building. Went right in the middle of it."

Marriane: "A large section of the building has just come out."

Bog: "Two planes crashed into the twin towers, another has landed in the field in Pennsylvania. A third plane has just crashed right into the Pentagon."

Sunny: " _If tomorrow all the things were gone. I worked for all my life._ "

Sugar Plum: "We're very worried, and very scared."

Sunny: " _And I had to start again._ "

Stuff: "We will do whatever is necessary."

Sunny: " _With my children and my wife_."

Stuff: "To defend our country."

Thang: " _I thank my lucky stars, to the end here today._ "

Griselda: "Bin Laden, has no excuses."

Sunny: " _Cause the flag still stands for freedom, and they can't take that away._ "

All: " _And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me. And I'll gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today. Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land. God bless the USA._ "

Bog: "This day shall be remembered forever."

Marriane: "This tragedy is effecting everybody in many ways, mostly sad ways."

Bog: "I ask you American people, to praise for the people this day."

Sunnu: " _From the lakes of Minnesota. To the rivers of Tennessee. Across the plains of Texas. From sea to shining sea. From Detroit down to Houston. From New York to L.A. Where there's pride in every American heart. And it's time we stand and say."_

All: " _That I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me. And I'll gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today. Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land. God bless the USA._ "

Sunny: " _And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free._ "

Dawn: " _And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me._ "

Marriane: " _And I'll gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today._ "

Bog: " _Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land._ "

All: " _God bless the USA._ "

On the last note, Imp climbed up onto Crystal's shoulders, waving the miniature American flag around in his paws.

Everybody roared for the great performance given to them. But nobody was more astounded that Roland, knowing this was a performance directed by the vampire girl herself.

"Beautiful." He whispered. "Just beautiful."

A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this 9/11 special. I'm so glad I got it uploaded on time, and its much longer than the 4 of July special. God bless those who died in 9/11.


	8. Super Moon With A Chance Of Wolves

Chapter 8: Super Moon With A Chance Of Wolves

Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker walked along the forest edge, patrolling the border while in her normal height. She was patrolling the border, looking for any magical intruders that could've entered. More specifically, she was looking if any of the Evil Master's minions had gotten in.

Her friends back at the castle had offered to look in her place, saying it was their job to protect her as best they can. But, she refused. She had said that she needed to look out for herself sometimes, and that she needed to get out anyway. She could only stay the size of a fairy for so long.

Besides, tonight was a very special night, as well as a dangerous night. Tonight, was the night of the Super Moon, where the full moon came closer to the Earth to look giant. Tonight, vampires, werewolves, and any other night hunters will be out early to hunt. And right now, it was Crystal's time to hunt.

Crystal stalked through the trees silently, her sense of smell on full power. Her mouth watered as she caught the scent of blood.

But, this scent was different than what she's ever smelt. It was like a mixture of human blood and wolf blood, and there were a lot of them.

Crystal's eyes caught movement right in front of her. Figures, four of them. Two females, two males. Two old, two young. And the scent was coming right from them.

Intruders!

Crystal growled and leaped at her prey, her white fangs baring and her black eyes gleaming. She fought with them, scratching and biting them. They threw her off and pinned her down. She looked up at them, but something was different.

Her prey had turned into wolves. Timber wolves to be more specific, which were quite uncommon in these parts of Canada.

Then, something about those yellow eyes that stared at her seemed oddly familiar. Crystal gasped as she suddenly realized what, or who, was in her territory.

"Smith's?!" She gasped. "Is that you?!"

The wolves seemed to smile as they got off of her. They backed away, and then turned back into humans. An older couple in their 30s, a 16 year old girl, and a 17 year old boy. The only thing off about them, was their British accents, and their gleaming yellow eyes.

"Good day, Crystal." They greeted.

"I don't believe it!" Crystal laughed. "Maddy, Rhydian, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. What are you all doing here so far from Britain?"

"Oh, well." Mr. Smith seethed.

"We're kinda on the run." Mrs. Smith answered.

"Oh no, what happened?" Crystal gasped. "Wait! Don't tell me yet. Follow me, and you can tell me everything while my friends and I get you a hot meal back at the castle."

"Castle?!" Mr. Smith stared with unbelieving eyes.

"Sounds like you've got a bit of explaining to do yourself." Mrs. Smith nodded.

"Well, maybe just a little." Crystal agreed as the wolves followed the vampiress.

...

"Ok, so don't freak out, but this is where I live now." Crystal told the wolves, pointing to the small castle.

"In that tiny little thing?" Rhydian frowned.

"It's actually quite smart." Crystal nodded. "You know I can shrink down to size with my magic."

"It is quite smart." Maddy agreed. "Best way to hide from the Evil Master. But, what about your friends? You said you had some."

"That's the thing. They live here too." Crystal answered.

"Oh, do they have magic too?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Kinda." Crystal shrugged. "Prepare yourselves, because I'm about to shrink you."

And so, the family stood still as Crystal did her magic, shrinking them and herself down to size.

"And done. Perfect." Crystal smiled when the spell was complete. "Now if you will follow me into the castle please, you can tell my friends and I what it is you are doing here."

And so, the wolves followed the vampiress into the castle. Once they entered, they were greeted almost instantly by Crystal's friends.

"So, these are the visitors you have brought back." Bog nodded to the wolves.

"How did you know?" Crystal frowned.

"News from the mushroom." Thang pointed out.

"Of course." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to introduce your friends to us?" Marriane suspected.

"Of course. Guys, these are the Smiths. Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Maddy Smith, and the foster child, Rhydian." Crystal introduced. "Smiths, these are my friends. Bog King, Marriane, Dawn, Sunny. Sugar Plum Fairy, Griselda, Thang, Stuff, and Imp. They're the ones that offered me to stay in this castle. They protect me."

"We are very grateful that you are protecting our friend." Mrs. Smith smiled.

"But, what are you?" Maddy frowned. "I've never seen creatures like you before."

"Well, that's because creatures like us don't really live anywhere else." Sugar Plum laughed.

"We're what humans, and ourselves, call fairies, goblins, imps, and elves." Dawn smiled.

"Fairies, goblins, imps, and elves." Rhydian repeated. "But, that's impossible."

"Oh right, just like vampires and wolfbloods are impossible." Crystal frowned.

"That's different, we were born this way." Mrs. Smith argued.

"Yeah, well so were they." Crystal nodded.

"I'm sorry, mind if I interrupt?" Sunny asked. "What's a wolfblood?"

Crystal and the wolves looked at each other. They had forgotten about the explanations they'll have to be doing.

"You might want to sit down." Mrs. Smith suggested. "This is going to take awhile."

...

"So, you guys are wolfbloods, which is someone that's like a werewolf but not really because you actually have the blood of the wolf inside you, and when you transform you look like normal wolves, and you can transform anytime you want?" Bog frowned.

"Yes, except on full moons." Maddy nodded.

"And tonight is the Super Moon." Rhydian sighed. "Which means tonight, we'll be transforming early."

"Oh, it's already begun." Mrs. Smith shook her head.

"That's why our eyes are already yellow." Mr. Smith pointed.

"And I can just about see your fangs growing in." Griselda pointed.

"How long will it be until the transformation is complete?" Sunny asked.

"Until moonrise." Mr. Smith answered.

"Until then, why don't you tell us why you're so far from Britain?" Crystal suggested. "You said you were on the run, but from what?"

"Well, that is a story, isn't it?" Mr. Smith chuckled nervously.

"You see, the truth is." Maddy sighed. "We were found out."

"What?!" Crystal gasped. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You remember Liam, right?" Maddy asked.

"Well, yes, of course I remember Liam." Crystal nodded. "Boy that went to school with you. Obsessed with werewolves because his grandfather was a hunter."

"Well, he broke into our house, went into the den and stole a dog chew that had dad's DNA all over it." Maddy explained. "And then gave it to a human scientist."

"Oh no!" Crystal and her friends gasped.

"The next day she showed up at our house and threatened to show everyone what we were unless we let her test on us." Mrs. Smith added.

"But that goes entirely against your oath." Crystal shook her head.

"Oath?" Marriane frowned.

"You'll find out later, it's something they recite every full moon." Crystal assured.

"Dr. White had no dirt on me." Rhydian admitted. "But, by the time it was safe for Maddy and her parents to come back, they had already arrived in Canada. So, I came to Canada to be reunited with them."

"And now look at you." Crystal smiled. "Together on the night of the Super Moon, with old friends."

"Crystal, you must understand that it was either us or the oath." Mrs. Smith begged.

"Oh no, I totally understand." Crystal assured. "I'm just glad you're all safe now."

"And we're glad you're safe too." Mr. Smith took her hand in assurance.

...

A few hours later, the moon finally had risen.

It was huge and beautiful, as vampire and wolfbloods stared up at it.

"The time has come." Mr. Smith smiled.

"Crystal, would you like to do the honors?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"I would love to." Crystal nodded.

"What?" Dawn wondered.

"They ask me to sing the oath as they transform." Crystal answered.

And so, as the wolves gathered in a circle, and the fairies stayed quiet, Crystal began to sing.

 _A promise that I keep, I'll never share I'll never speak. To my grave the secret goes. The beating heart, the beating heart. The mystic creatures wander far. Through these veins the Wolfblood flows. A change will come I know, behold my future. As sure as day returns to night. The passion of my clan. To be at one with them. And hidden from the world outside. A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak. Through these veins the Wolfblood flows._

As soon as the song was over, both vampire and wolfbloods had completely transformed. The wolves looked at their friends, and then they ran away, changing into their normal sizes as they disappeared into the forest.

Crystal smiled as she heard them howl to her one last time. She smiled and howled back.

"What did they say?" Stuff asked.

"They said to take care of myself," Crystal answered. "And for you guys to take care of me too."

"Tell them that we will." Bog promised.

"Why don't you tell them yourselves?" Crystal smiled. "Just howl. They'll get the message."

So, the magical creatures stood beside their vampire friend, howling to the wolfbloods as the moon shone brightly in the sky.

End of Episode 8

A/N: Happy Super Moon, everybody.


	9. Halloween

Chapter 9: Halloween

Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker flew all around the castle at super vampire speed.

Lately this month, she has been in a rushed, joking mood… Even if some of the practical pranks she pulled off were not always enjoyed by others, especially the victims of these pranks.

Like three days ago, she pulled a prank on Bog that got him completely soaking wet with a bucket on his head. And the next day, she used her magic to create a horrible shadowy creature that none of the magical creatures have ever seen before, and that's all it was… a shadow!

When confronted about this strange creature, all that Crystal would tell them was that it was called a shadow beast.

Pranks wasn't the only thing that she has been up to lately.

She has also been making hard candy, sewing some strange clothes, and gathering spiderwebs and putting them all around the castle and outside in spooky designs.

"What in the world is she up to?" Marianne frowned.

"I haven't seen her this frazzled since the Fourth of July." Dawn answered.

"Oh no." Sunny gasped. "You don't think there's another human occasion going on this month, do you?"

"Actually Sunny," Crystal suddenly entered. "That's exactly what's going on."

"Oh dear, what is it this time?" Griselda asked.

"Well, the month now is October." Crystal began. "It's prank month. It's also the month when we recognize breast cancer, but I don't think you guys want to hear about that. The most important part of October, is the very last day of the month. Halloween."

"What's Halloween?" Sugar Plum asked.

"Halloween, my friends, is the day we celebrate the spookiness of autumn." Crystal explained. "Everybody dresses up in spooky, pretty, or heroic costumes, and the little ones go around the neighborhood, or even the town, and collect treats from the elders that stay at home to greet all the little children in their adorable costumes. Trick or Treating is what it's called. Ding dong! Trick or Treat! The best part, is that you are never too old for trick or treating."

"Wow, Halloween sounds like fun." Dawn squealed.

"I've been up late sewing all our costumes just for this occasion." Crystal nodded. "I think I've made some that you would like too."

"When do we get to see them?" Thang asked.

"Well, lucky for you, you get to see them tomorrow." Crystal smiled. "Tomorrow is Halloween. Instead of trick or treating, since because I haven't really seen any little ones, I'll be hosting a Halloween party."

"You can do that?" Bog blinked.

"Yep. I'll also be putting together a haunted house for the brave ones." Crystal laughed.

"Sounds like a blast." Marriane smiled.

….

The next night, screams and laughter and haunting music filled the castle.

Everybody had shown up for Crystal's Halloween party. Crystal even allowed Roland to come.

"What a fine party you have organized, Crystal." The sparrow smiled at the vampire, he was, of course, dressed all in his armor, helmet and everything.

"Thanks Roland. But don't let this privilege get to your head, do you understand?" Crystal warned, she was dressed as a type of black alien that she explained was a terrible Xenomorph.

"Of course milady." Roland nodded.

Crystal nodded back and left to greet the other guests.

"This is a wonderful party." Marianne complimented, she was dressed as a witch. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Especially with the haunted house." Bog agreed, dressed as Willy Wonka (remake). "We haven't been through it yet, but we have seen many of the guests running out screaming."

"They were terrified." Thang and Stuff and Griselda laughed, dressed as Willy's Oompa Loompas.

"Thanks guys, but the night isn't over yet." Crystal shook her head. "And because of it, I dare you all, to go through the haunted house."

"Even Roland?" Dawn gasped, she was dressed as an angel, with her wings decorated as angel wings.

"Are you kidding?" Sunny laughed, dressed as the devil. "He's the biggest coward anyone has ever known!"

"He is pretty cowardly." Crystal nodded.

"Which means?" Sugar Plum pressed knowingly, she was a ghost.

"Which means he's the perfect victim!" Crystal laughed.

Imp, dressed as his mistress grandfather, Dracula, chortled in agreement.

"Then it's settled, everybody through the haunted house, including Roland." Crystal decided.

….

A few moments later, Crystal's magical friends, and Roland, entered the haunted house together. Crystal was already inside, seeing if there was a way to make the house even spookier.

"What do you think Crystal has up her sleeve this time?" Marianne giggled.

"We'll never know unless we go in." Bog shrugged.

Suddenly, evil laughter echoed all around them. Shadows danced on the walls, and scrawny hands reached out from the walls to grab them.

"OK, this is a little spooky." Sunny gulped.

Moans and screams cried out from the darkness. The floor tipped underneath their feet, forcing them to hold their arms out for balance.

"How is she doing this?" Roland demanded to know.

"Magic, maybe?" Griselda gulped.

"Dark magic seems more like it." Sugar Plum shivered.

Suddenly, thunder roared and lightning flashed in the haunted house. Each time the thunder roared, they jumped. Each time the lightning flashed, they saw the shadow of what looked to be a horse with wings and a horn.

"What is that thing?!" Dawn cried as it seemed the creature was getting closer.

Suddenly, a male's voice could be heard singing through the house.

 _Welcome ladies and gentlemen; no reason to fret. Your favorite Princess is back; She's walkin' up on the scene. She has been stuck on the moon, but that's no reason to fret. She's not a Nightmare no more, so buckle down and get set. She's comin'; gracin' her subjects. She ain't leavin' no choice. She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice. So cover all of your fears and stow away all your fright. The Lunar Princess is back; to bring the Nightmares Tonight._

Suddenly, Crystal's voice could be heard singing through the house now, creating the chorus.

 _She's living in the past, so you won't last without the proper care. With a royal farewell and an animate spell, you won't have long to prepare._

The magical creatures huddled up together in fear, looking in all directions. A horrible shriek echoed through the heavy air, sending chills down their spines.

 _Now little ones, this is Nightmare Night. Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back to come and fill you with fright. So Hurry. Now get your goodies and fill up all your bags. And go and leave a candy offering for that big ol' hag. Get runnin'. And pray above that she's not coming back. To come and take away your soul and eat you up for a snack.  
So run away and go hide; just keep your head out of sight. The darkness is rising again cause this is Nightmare Night._

She's living in the past, so you won't last without the proper care. With a royal farewell and an animate spell, you won't have long to prepare.

The magical creatures shivered and shook as the shadowy creature continued to approach. Suddenly, the creature stuck her head out at them from the darkness, revealing a fanged black alicorn shrieking at them as she claimed them as her next victims.

Crystal's friends screamed in terror and ran away as far as they could.

When they were in the safety of the party lights again, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"What was that thing?!" Marianne gasped.

"That, my friends, was a shadow replica of Nightmare Moon I created." Crystal laughed as she exited the house.

"Darn it Crystal!" Bog coughed. "You've got us again!"

"Again? What do you mean?" Roland asked.

"It's a long story." Darn shook her head. "Just forget about it."

"I win, again." Crystal laughed before she started mock singing. "Cause this is thriller! Thriller night!"

"Yeah right. We'll get you someday." Sunny promised.

"Ha! Can't wait." Crystal laughed before they all continued with the party.

End of Episode 9

A/N: Happy Halloween everybody. And yes, I am a brony.


	10. Christmas

Chapter 10: Christmas

"Deck the halls with bowels of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la. 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la."

"Well, you're in a festive mood today." Griselda snickered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Crystal smiled as she finished placing the last piece of tinsel on the tree. "It's Christmas season, my favorite time of year."

"Christmas," Bog frowned. "What exactly is that?"

"Yeah, you've been talking about it this whole month but you never really explained what it's about." Marianne agreed.

"Well, it's the season of giving and being thankful, and being surrounded by family." Crystal explained. "But most of all, it's about celebrating the birth of God's son, Jesus Christ. "

"God and Jesus Christ." Sunny sighed. "You keep mentioning them, but you never explain who they are."

"That's because I was saving the story for Christmas Eve night." Crystal giggled. "The story of the Nativity Scene, the birth of Christ."

"Well, that sure sounds interesting." Sugar Plum smiled.

"When is Christmas Eve?" Dawn asked.

"Tomorrow." The vampiress answered. "Be patient. For now, why don't you all think of gifts for one another while I hang up this mistletoe, since because I'm the only one who doesn't have anyone to kiss."

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" Marianne asked.

"Oh, well, the legend is that, if a man and woman stand under the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss, and then, they fall in love." Crystal explained.

"How romantic." Stuff and Thang sighed.

Imp squeaked lovingly as he bended his tail into a heart shape.

"Well, you go on ahead then." Dawn nodded. "Just hope you don't run into you-know-who under that."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Crystal rolled her eyes as she walked off. "

….

Meanwhile, outside by the window, the you-know-who person was standing there, looking in at the vampiress, as always.

"Mistletoe? Is that all it takes!" Roland gasped. "I must get the two of us under that garnish!"

A chirp was heard behind the sparrow fairy, a few of them actually. It was Roland's squirrel, Chipper.

"How do I plan on getting us under there?" Roland laughed. "Oh, you'll see soon enough, old friend."

….

The next night, everybody gathered around the tree, with Crystal right in the center. Everybody sat down, waiting for the vampiress to start.

The moment was just right.

The fireplace was lit. There were presents under the tree. Nothing could ruin this.

Just as Crystal opened her mouth, there was a knocking by the window.

"What in the worlds?" She frowned.

They looked towards the window and gasped at what they saw.

It was Roland, looking into the room with a smug look.

"Roland!" Crystal growled. "What in Freddy Krueger's Dreamworld are you doing here?!"

"Freddy Krueger's Dreamworld?" Roland raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Never heard that one before. Anyway, I overheard that you were telling a story tonight. Something that has to do with this new holiday your teaching us?"

"You jackass! You were spying again?!" Crystal hissed, her fangs hanging down.

"I can't help it, babe. I just love you so much." He snickered.

Crystal turned her head and gagged, pretending to stick her finger down her throat.

"Melodramatic much?" Roland frowned. "Anyway, I was wondering, if maybe, I could join in on this little storyfest."

"Roland, I let you stay for the July performance. I let you stay for the Halloween party. But I will most certainly NOT let you stay for the Christmas story." Crystal told him.

"Aw, come on babe, I know you want me." He grinned.

"Say something like that to me again and I'll drink every drop of blood in your body." The vampiress threatened.

"Aw, come on Crystal, let me stay." Roland begged.

"Just go ahead and let him in." Marianne rolled her eyes. "He's not gonna leave unless you do."

"Fine." Crystal groaned. "Come in through the front."

Roland smiled and flew off. A few seconds later, he came into the room through the door.

"Sit down and keep your mouth shut." Crystal demanded.

"Of course, milady." He nodded as he sat down next to Imp, who hissed at him, baring his teeth.

"Down, Imp." Crystal snapped at her companion, who reluctantly sat back down. "Now, gather around to the awe-inspiring story of the first Christmas. Once upon a time a long time ago, there lived a carpenter named Joseph. And one day, Joseph and his friend Robby were hanging out together when this happened."

….

As Crystal told the story, her friends could visualize everything that she said.

Bog and Sunny were Joseph and Robby in the story, and right now, they were hanging out together.

"So, I went to see that new Oedipus play last week." Bog/Joseph said to Sunny/Robby. "Took my mother, talk about an awkward ride home. Barely got a good-night kiss."

"Hey, Joseph, check it out." Sunny/Robby pointed.

Bog/Joseph looked to where his friend was pointing and he gasped. It was Marianne, playing as Mary in this story.

"Oh, my God, look at that body." Bog/Joseph gulped.

"Can't you just imagine her standing on people's front lawns inside a cut-in-half bathtub?" Sunny/Robby chuckled. "You should go talk to her and see if she can talk."

JosBog nodded, dropped everything he was doing, and nervously approached Maryanne.

"Uh, hi. I'm, I'm Joseph." He nervously introduced himself.

"Oh, hello. I'm Mary." Maryanne smiled.

"Listen, um, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

"Well, sure, that sounds nice."

"You know, there's a beautiful spot outside of town where they dump all the foreskins. You can sit on top and watch the sunset."

"Oh, great, and maybe we could slaughter a lamb and light it on fire so that it rains."

"Well, let's not go too fast." JosBog laughed.

"Listen, I'll see you later, okay? I've got to go sit in a circle with the other women and stare off into the fields." Maryanne chuckled before picking up her load of laundry.

"All right, you got a date."

"Yeah, I just hope it goes better than my last one."

As Maryanne walked away, JosBog let out a long breath he had been holding in. He chuckled to himself before walking back to Subby to tell him the whole thing.

…

That night, after a wonderful date, JosBog and Maryanne laid together in bed.

"Wow, Joseph, that was great." Maryanne sighed dreamly.

"Yeah, but I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed. When you said I could do you in your 'mudhut', I thought you meant something else." JosBog sighed disappointedly.

"And so Mary and Joseph began their courtship." Crystal continued in real life. "But even after several dates, Joseph couldn't get to first base. Not just because Mary was a virgin, but because baseball would not be invented for 1,800 years and nobody knew what the hell he was talking about."

"You know this is the same picnic basket we drowned my sister in." JosBog said to Maryanne on yet another date. "It was back when they were like, 'Drown all the girls', and then they were like, 'Don't drown all the girls', but she was born on a drowning week, so, you know."

Suddenly, JosBog coughed. He quickly covered his mouth and continued to cough. When he pulled the handkerchief back, there was blood on it.

"Oh, look at that, there's hardly any blood." Maryanne smiled happily. "You're very healthy."

"Well, I try to take care of myself."

"Joseph, this is the most fun I've had in awhile."

"That's good, that's good." JosBog smiled, before getting his serious face on. "Pull your pants down."

"What?" Maryanne cried, shocked.

"Come on, this is our seventh date. It's completely natural." JosBog whined. "Birds do it, bees do it, dinosaurs whom we live alongside do it."

"Joseph, I can't. People will talk."

"So, what? They'll talk in Aramaic. Do you understand that? I don't."

"Look, you're very sweet, but I have to save myself."

"For who?" JosBog screamed, throwing his arms up in the air. "There's only ten of us, and you're related to half of them. I can't believe how hard you're making me work."

"Well, I do have a very good virginity coach." Maryanne smiled, before turning serious. "Look, I can't explain it, but something is telling me to wait. Something deep, deep inside of me."

"Stop talking like that or I swear to God I'm gonna Pompeii all over this blanket." JosBog frowned.

"Oh, you're silly." Maryanne laughed. "Come on, let's just watch the show."

And so, Maryanne and JosBog laid on the blanket together, staring up into the stars, just enjoying the night. But JosBog couldn't help, but think about his feelings for Maryanne.

…

The next day, JosBog and Subby were in front of the pub, hanging out and working together again. They looked over and they saw a very beautiful lady, played by Dawn, dancing for the men.

"Wow, she's really getting it." JosBog commented.

"Yeah, I know that girl- that's Dana Magdalene, and her sister's a bigger slut than she is." Subby laughed.

"You know, we Jews got it right, working with our hands." JosBog smiled.

"Yeah, let those eggheads in Rome do the brain work, we Jews will do the brawn work."

"Hey, Italians, put a book down once in awhile."

"Yeah, yeah, right."

"Definitely, yeah. Put a book down."

"Hey, so, uh, you've been seeing that girl Mary for some time now." Subby smiled. "She's pretty smoking."

"Aw, man, she is so hot." JosBog agreed. "She's gonna go down in history as 'Hot Bitch Mary.' You know, I'm thinking of popping the question."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figure I'm 14 now, I'm not getting any younger."

"Hey, look, it's the burning bush!" Someone yelled.

JosBog and Subby looked to where everybody was screaming at, and noticed Maryanne approaching.

"Hail Mary, full of guys." The men shouted. "Oh, come all ye face-full."

"Come on, guys, that's really dirty." JosBog frowned.

"Hi, Joseph." Maryanne smiled to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Mary, what's going on?" JosBog asked her.

"Oh, I just thought I'd take a break from pooping in the open street to come see you."

"That's nice."

"Listen, can you come by my house later? There's something important I have to share with you." Maryanne whispered.

"Okay, sure." JosBog nodded. "I'll come by around that part of the day when the sun goes away and we're all terrified it will never come back."

"Okay, bye."

"Wow, you're a lucky man, Joseph." Subby smiled to his friend when Maryanne walked away.

"I know." JosBog smiled back.

"So, what have you got going on later?"

"I think I might hang out in the town square. I hear an oracle from Greece is sending a funny message and I want to be there when it arrives."

…

And so, after the oracle, JosBog ran to Maryanne's house to see what the big news was all about.

"Hey, Mary." He said to her when he arrived.

"Oh, hi, Joseph." Maryanne smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks, hey, listen I just got tickets to see Cher in Bethlehem. You want to go?"

"I guess, how close are the seats?"

"Row L-X-V-I."

"That sounds great. But, look, Joseph, there's something I have to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"From my finger?!" JosBog gasped.

"No, you don't understand." Maryanne shook her head. "God has blessed me with his child."

"You banged Kevin God from South Nazareth?" JosBog frowned.

"No, no, Joseph, I mean God. I'm carrying God's baby. He, he sent down an angel."

"So you're saying God got you pregnant?"

"Yes, Joseph."

JosBog was silent, and then he started to grin, and then he started to laugh all very cheerfully.

"Glory in the highest!" He praised loudly. "Well, if it his will, then his will be done, and I am but his humble servant. But I do have one question. Was he bigger than me?"

"Joseph, it wasn't like that." Maryanne frowned. "I felt nothing."

"Oh, little guy."

Maryanne frowned and rolled her eyes, unable to see anyway to make her love understand.

….

"Now, as our story continues, Mary and Joseph were on their way to Bethlehem." Crystal's voice explained in real life. "They thought it seemed like the very right place to have God's baby."

"Uch, look at that." JosBog rolled his eyes as they looked back down into their town they left. "I remember when this was all desert."

"You know, when the baby comes, we could probably homeschool him. I can count up to nine." Maryanne smiled.

"Yeah, hey, so tell me one more time how it is that God got you pregnant. 'Cause when you tell me the story, it sorta makes sense. But then when I tell the guys at work, they poke all kinds of holes in it."

Maryanne rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and ignored JosBog's request. Suddenly, their donkey that she was riding started talking, in the voice of Roland.

"So, you guys are going to Bethlehem, huh?" He chuckled. "I went there one time on a donkey's night out. Oh, my God, I got so hammered!"

JosBog and Maryanne glared at the donkey with a hateful stare, making Donkland feel uncomfortable. He dropped his ears and continued being the mute packmule he was supposed to be.

Somewhere else in the desert, three wise men, played by Stuff, Thang, and Imp, were standing around, tending to their sheep, when Stuff pulled out a scroll.

"And as Mary and Joseph made their way to Bethlehem, three wise men were preparing for a journey of their own." Crystal continued.

"Hey, what's this?" Stuff frowned as she read the scroll. "Hey, you guys, this says a King of Kings will be born in Bethlehem, and we are to go and pay tribute."

"Hey, let me see that." Thang took the scroll and continued reading. "This says, 'Three Magi or Resident'. I don't think they really care if it's us."

"Yeah, I don't want to go, either." Imp frowned.

"Hey, isn't your mother-in-law visiting tomorrow?" Stuff smiled smugly.

"We're off to Bethlehem!" Imp exclaimed quickly.

Stuff and Thang rolled their eyes before the three of them began following the North Star to Bethlehem.

Back with JosBog, Maryanne, and Donkland, the three of them had finally made it to Bethlehem, and they smiled at the beauty of the city.

"Wow, I can't believe we're really here." Maryanne gasped with delight.

"Yeah, it's amazing how small the world is now thanks to mules and camels." JosBog agreed. "You're anywhere, just like that."

"Oh, my! You can really tell we're in the big city now."

"Yeah, they got everything here. They got restaurants, they got museums. They even got movies."

JosBog and Maryanne looked at each other and smiled, happy to have finally arrived at their destination, and continuing to the Inn.

"Meanwhile, the three wise men were making their way across the desert." Crystal continued back in the castle.

"Hey, did you hear they're coming out with four more Commandments?" Imp asked. "Uch, all that stuff does is interfere with small business."

Thang took out a canteen and took off the cap, but when he tried to take a drink, nothing came out.

"Oh, no, we're out of water." He called. "We gotta stop somewhere."

"Look!" Stuff pointed.

Thang and Imp looked to where Stuff was pointing, and saw a huge, magnificent castle standing before them.

"That's King Herod's palace." Imp explained. "Maybe we can get water over there."

"Wow, look at that classy, Middle Eastern house with gold and marble." Thang whistled. "People will always want to live next to big Middle Eastern houses with gold and marble."

Stuff and Imp looked at each other, shaking their heads as they entered the palace. When they entered, they immediately saw the king, being played by Fairy King, sitting on his throne, being pampered by Fairy Cronies.

"Excuse me." Imp bowed. "We are three wise men on a long journey. Could we trouble you for some water?"

"Why of course." Fairy King Herod nodded. "Not quite wise enough to pack any, huh?"

He chuckled as he watched the wise men fill their canteens with the water from the fountain.

"So, what brings you to Judea?" He asked them.

"We're on our way to Bethlehem to see a magic baby." Thang answered.

"Magic baby?" Fairy King Herod frowned. "What is he, an Ethereal Fairy?"

"Nope." Stuff shook her head. "He's the Messiah."

"Yes, they're even calling him the King of Kings." Thang added.

"Huh. Okay, then how about this? I'm the King of King of Kings. Ha! New name! Called it!"

"Sounds like somebody's a little threatened." Imp smiled smugly.

"No I'm not." Fairy King Herod frowned. "Would a guy who feels threatened make sure all his advisors are shorter than him? Ha! You said it, King! That's telling him! Big guy! You know what? Still, just to be safe, I should probably kill that baby. Then Jodie Foster will love me."

Back in Bethlehem, JosBog and Maryanne finally arrived at the Inn. As they approached the Inn Keeper, played by Griselda, she smiled at them.

"Welcome to the Motel Shiksa." She greeted. "We won't leave the light on for you, because what, do I work for the electric company?"

JosBog and Maryanne looked at each other as Griselda laughed. After humoring her with a few short, nervous laughs, JosBog leaned to her.

"Yes, we were wondering if you had a room available?" He asked her.

"Sorry, we're all booked up, Cher's in town." Griselda sighed. "You won't find a room in the city."

"No room?" Maryanne gasped. "Joseph, what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry. I got this covered." JosBog nodded before turning back to Griselda. "No rooms, eh? Well, perhaps you have a room for my good friend fistful of sand."

"Where's your money?" Maryanne asked with shock in her voice.

"I spent it on sand." JosBog answered before banging his head onto the table.

Maryanne groaned and placed her hand over her face, unable to figure out why her husband would do such an idiotic thing.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." Griselda shook her head.

"But, ma'am, please, my wife is with child and about to give birth." JosBog begged.

"Sir, if you don't leave now, I'm gonna have to call IX-I-I."

"Yeah, we, we did one of those earlier. Yours is better, though. We probably should've waited for yours."

Suddenly, Maryanne gasped and clutched her abdomen as the sound of liquid hitting the floor was heard.

"Joseph, my water just broke! It's time!" She cried.

"Oh, my God!" JosBog gasped before turning back to Griselda. "Please, you've gotta have some place for us! We're desperate!"

"Well, there's a manger out back. You can stay there." Griselda offered.

"That's fine, that's fine! We'll take it!"

…

"So, Joseph and Mary were turned away from the inn." Crystal continued on with the story in real life. "But they were able to stay in the manger, exactly where the bible said God's child was born."

"All right, here we are." JosBog smiled as he looked around, before his smile turned to a frown. "This seems pretty gross."

"I can't believe my baby's gonna be the Son of God." Maryanne gasped with glee as she laid on the hay, getting ready to give birth. "Looks like all those years fighting off my own father's advances have finally paid off. What shall we name him?"

"Well, this is kinda like a barn. We could call him Barney."

"Yeah, maybe. Or I kinda always liked Tristan."

"Oh, my God, you want him to get the crap beat out of him? They will crucify him with a name like that."

"No, no, no." Said a voice in the manger with them.

They looked over and gasped when they saw an angel, played by Sugar Plum Fairy, floating there.

"What are you doing? How long you been there?" JosBog demanded to know.

"Those names are no good." Sugar Plum Angel shook her head, ignoring JosBog's question. "And besides, God has already chosen a name for the child. His name, shall be Jesus Christ."

"Jesus Christ." Maryanne let the name roll of her tongue. "I like it."

"Yeah, it's much better than any name we can come up with." JosBog agreed.

...

"So the three wise men set off again on their journey. Continuing to follow the North Star to Bethlehem." Crystal continued. "When they arrived to Bethlehem, they followed the angel's directions to the manger, where a doctor was ready to help Mary give birth to the baby Jesus."

"Hey, thanks for coming out on such late notice, Doc." JosBog thanked the doctor, who was being played by the vampiress herself.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me." Doctor Crystal smiled. "This is a big deal. It's not every day that God bestows a woman with his son."

Suddenly, at that moment, the three wise men entered the manger.

"Hello, we are the three wise men." Imp introduced themselves. "We came here following a star."

"Those two statements contradict each other." Stuff chuckled.

"We also come bearing gifts." Thang added.

"I brought frankincense." Stuff offered.

"I brought myrrh." Thang offered.

"And I brought gold." Imp offered.

Suddenly, Maryanne screamed, making everybody in the manger jump.

"Oh he's coming! Oh, it hurts so bad!" She cried.

"Oh boy, here he comes!" Doctor Crystal gasped before quickly setting to work, helping Maryanne give birth.

…

Back in the real world, the magical creatures leaned forward, eagerness in their eyes as they silently begged for the vampiress to continue with the story.

"And then, on that moment, a miracle happened." She smiled. "Baby Jesus, the son of God himself, was born in that manger. And that's the story of Christmas."

"Wow." They all sighed with amazement.

"That was a beautiful story, Crystal." Marianne smiled.

"Yeah, and I think I get it." Sunny nodded. "We give each other gifts on Christmas, because the three wise men gave them gifts at Jesus's birth."

"You are absolutely right, Sunny." Crystal nodded, before frowning at Roland, who was still with them. "And now that the story is over, it's time for Roland to leave."

"Aw, come on, do I have to?" Roland whined.

"Yes, you do." Crystal hissed. "I let you stay for the story, now that's it. You have to leave now."

Roland groaned as he stood up. Crystal stood up too, along with everybody else, as she ushered him out the door.

"Come on, out." She commanded, pushing him to the door. "Out, out, out!"

"Ok, I'm going." Roland shook her off of him when they reached the door frame. "But first, you might wanna look up."

Crystal frowned, confused at first, until she looked up. She gulped at what she saw… mistletoe.

"I, overheard yesterday, that if a man and a woman stand under this piece of fern, they're supposed to kiss." Roland raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh hell no!" Crystal shook her head. "Hell no am I kissing you."

"But Crystal, it's the rule!" Dawn gasped. "You said so yourself!"

Crystal looked at Dawn with shock. She looked at all her other friends, who nodded with agreement. She looked back at Roland, who apparently was enjoying this.

"Damn it!" She growled. "Fine! I'll kiss you. But I will not allow myself to fall in love with you!"

"Of course, milady." Roland bowed.

Crystal rolled her eyes before she closed them and puckered her lips. Roland smiled and did the same. As they leaned to each other, the others watched in awe, before the two of them finally touched lips.

Crystal's eyes widened as electricity pulsed through her body from the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes again as the two of them wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss.

Crystal had to admit, she was very skeptical about Roland when she first realized just exactly who he was. Before she recognized him, she remembered feeling a sort of passion for him, but it went away when he introduced himself. Now, as the two of them kissed under the mistletoe, that same passion returned, and she no longer cared about his traitoring past.

As the two of them pulled apart for air, they both sighed in amazement.

"Wow." They both said.

"I misjudged you, Roland." Crystal blushed. "You truly are the man of my dreams. Uh, no offense, Marianne."

"Please, none taken." Marianne laughed. "I had a feeling that you two would be right for each other anyway."

"So, does this mean something?" Roland asked.

"Well, that all depends." Crystal raised an eyebrow at him. "Ask me out on a date."

"Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker, descendant of Dracula. Will you allow me, to accompany you on a date two days from now?"

"Of course."

And as the night sky shone with magic in the air, they could all tell that it was going to be a new year, with a new start.

End Of Episode 10

A/N: Ha ha! Betcha you weren't expecting that, were you?! Yes, it is true. Now Roland and Crystal are together. Finally! Hope you enjoyed this Christmas Special. Merry Christmas everypony!


	11. HELP!

OK, listen up my reading fans. I need some help. I've totally ran out of inspiring ideas for this story and I would really like some suggestions. I said in the beginning that I would except suggestions. At this point, I don't even know what to write anymore. I had an idea, but then I lost it. Please, help me with this. I'll even except other people's OCs if you want me to. Please, just send in some suggestions, either through reviews or PM, I don't care. Thank you.


	12. Amending Fences

Warning: This episode will contain gay romance.

Chapter 11: Amending Fences

Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker gripped her necklace as she stared out the window to the Goblin/Fairy Forest that was her new home.

It has nearly been a whole year since she accidentally stumbled into this magical forest, and met her friends Bog, Marianne, Dawn, Sunny, Thang, Stuff, Griselda, Imp, Sugar Plum, and now her new sparrow fairy boyfriend, Roland. Since then, she has been safe, protected by her friends. The only ones that entered were… Well… nobody, except for that time with the Wolfbloods.

Things have been peaceful. No attacks from the Evil Master had succumbed into the forest since the attack of Nightmare Dream. In return of this protection, Crystal had been teaching her friends all about the human world. And now, it was time for them to see it up close.

She had had this idea for a while now, to take them out of the forest and see the world. The only problem was, she had no idea where to go, or how to hide them from the humans who are, just not ready to see them. But now, she knew.

It was a place she had stayed for some time a long time ago. She had friends there that would surely find her friends, quite interesting, especially the paranormal enthusiast. Now, she just had to get there.

…

"Are you serious?!" Marianne gasped.

Everybody else was just as shocked when the vampiress told them the news.

"Yes, well," Crystal shrugged. "It's almost been a whole year, and I thought that you guys were ready."

"Even me?" Roland asked.

"Of course even you." Crystal smiled to him as she took his hands. "You've developed so much faster than these guys combined. You are a very quick learner."

"But Crystal…" Bog gasped. "Out of the forest?"

"It's much too dangerous." Sugar Plum agreed.

"I can't believe this." Crystal frowned. "Have all my friends suddenly turned cowardly? I thought you guys would want to do this."

"Well…" Dawn sighed. "We do."

"It's just that, we're afraid that if you go out there, you'll be caught." Marianne nodded.

"By the Evil Master's minions?" Crystal smiled. "Don't worry. I doubt they even know where I am. Besides, the place we're going is a place I've lived for quite some time while I was running. I have friends there that will protect me. Besides, it's been so long since I've last seen them, I want to see how they've been doing, especially with their relationship."

"Well… if you're sure." Bog frowned. "Ok then."

"But how are we going to get there?" Thang asked.

"You just leave that to me." Crystal nodded.

…

A few hours later, Crystal stepped out of the plane into the state of Idaho. She was in her normal form, and she carried a black satchel. Inside that satchel, were all of her friends.

"We're here." She whispered when she was out of earshot of all the other humans.

The creatures, curious about where they had ended up, climbed to the opening of the satchel and looked out. They gawked in amazement at the magnificent city they had just entered, oohing and aahing at everything they saw as Crystal continued walking.

"This is incredible." Roland gasped.

"Where are we?" Marianne asked.

"Guys, welcome to Idaho." Crystal smiled down to them.

"Wait, that's in America!" Bog gasped. "We're in America?!"

"Precisely, Bog."

"Incredible." Thang exhaled.

"So, where are we going from here?" Dawn asked.

"Right down this neighborhood." Crystal nodded, pointing down the Cul-De-Sac. "This is the Cul-De-Sac, which is a dead end neighborhood."

"Any particular reason we're going down here?" Sugar Plum asked.

"Actually, yes. One of my friends live down here." Crystal smiled as she began walking. "Now, just a fair warning. My friend isn't exactly… normal."

"And you think we are?" Griselda snickered.

"No, I mean, he's really abnormal. I mean… well… I guess you'll have to see for yourself. Oh, and another thing, um… my friends are actually in a gay relationship with each other."

"Oh psh. That's not gonna bother us." Marianne shrugged it off, the others doing the same.

"Oh, that's good then."

With that, Crystal Draculura kept walking down the neighborhood until she came up to a strange green house with lawn gnomes in the front, which she turned to and walked down the pathway.

"Is this where he lives?" Stuff asked.

"Yep, it sure is." Crystal nodded. "Let's hope that he's home."

With that, she lifted up her arm and knocked on the men's bathroom door, waiting for an answer. After just a single second, the door opened, revealing a strange green dog with big eyes, black paws, ears, and tail, and a zipper.

"Vampire lady?" The dog suddenly gasped upon seeing Crystal. "Is that you?"

"Yo! What's up robot bro?" Crystal greeted, talking all gangsta.

"Vampire lady!" The dog cried before grabbing her hand and pulling her forward, making the two of them tumble backwards up and over each other into the strange purple living room. "Minimoose! Come see who's here!"

"Meep!" A miniature floating purple moose suddenly flew into the room and started excitedly flying around the vampiress.

"Hey, what's up Moosey Moose?" Crystal laughed.

"Crystal, who, or what, are these strange creatures?" Griselda finally asked.

"Oh yes, of course." Crystal smacked herself. "Guys, meet Gir and Minimoose, they're robot minions to the friend that lives here."

"That green dog is a robot?" Sunny raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, go ahead Gir, you can take the disguise off."

Gir nodded before pulling down his hood and wiggling out of the zipper, revealing to be a silver robot with cyan eyes, cyan shoulders, cyan wrists, the tip of his antenna being cyan, and a cyan stomach hatch.

"Whoa!" The creatures gasped.

"See? Told ya." Crystal laughed at their reaction.

"Welcome back, Ms. Bloodsucker. You were very much missed." A sudden disembodied voice greeted.

"And that's Computer," Crystal explained. "Artificial intelligence is what he is. He runs this whole entire house. It's great to be back, Computer."

Suddenly, a technical sound filled the room and a part of the floor opened up. Crystal smiled as up from the floor elevator, came two softly argueing boys.

The boy on the left had white skin, black hair in a scythe style, a big head, brown eyes, and large black glasses. He wore a blue T-shirt with a neutral face, a long black trenchcoat, black slacks, and black boots.

He was the only one normal looking, compared to the other boy.

The other boy on the right had green skin, black hair, and purple eyes. He was wearing a maroon sweater with pink sleeves and black stripes, black slacks, black boots, and black gloves. On his back, was a strange mechanical grey backpack with three pink spots.

"I'm telling you, if we just approach her politely, maybe she'd be less likely to turn us away." Said the big headed boy.

"Look, I see where you're coming from, but she's human too." Exclaimed the green boy. "If she doesn't wanna be near people, then she has that right to be alone."

"Yeah, but she's also half demon. You SAW that."

"And what does THAT have to do with anything?!" The green boy hissed. "Just because humans and Irkens are at peace because of our relationship, you think you can just find something new and paranormal to report?!"

"No, no, that's not what I meant and you know it!"

"I just…" The boy sighed and hung his head, turning away sadly. "I just don't want you making the same mistake you made with me."

The big headed boy sighed and smiled lightly. He brought up his hand and turned the other boy's head to him so that they were looking at each other.

"Don't worry." He whispered sweetly. "I won't."

Such a sweet sugary moment between these two, Crystal Draculura loved it all. But she knew she had better make herself known before things got a little too real. And besides, she had questions, and no doubt did all her little friends did too.

"Ahem!"

The boys jumped at the sound and they both turned their heads, gasping at the same time when they saw the vampiress.

"Crystal?!"

"Hey guys!" Crystal greeted.

"Oh… my… goodness, Crystal!" The big headed boy was the first to snap out of it, running up to the girl. "Gosh, it's been so long!"

"Hey! It's my paranormal enthusiastic brother from another mother!" Crystal laughed, high-fiving him.

"My paranormal sister from another mister!" The boy laughed right back. "Gosh, we sure did miss you."

"I missed you too, Dib." Crystal nodded before turning to the green boy, who hasn't moved an inch since he saw her. "Well… are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna greet me? "

"... Crystal… is it really you?" The boy shivered with excitement, sadness, and disbelief all at the same time.

"The Evil Master will never take over the world before ZIM does!" Crystal laughed.

"YOU JERK IT IS YOU!" The boy cried before running up to her and wrapping his arms around her, his tears staining her shirt. "I missed you so much."

"... I missed you too Zim." Crystal smiled as she hugged back.

Zim cried for a few minutes while Crystal soothed him quietly. Throughout all this, nobody said a word, allowing the two friends to rejoice in each other's arms peacefully. Finally, Zim sniffed and backed away, wiping away the rest of his tears.

"There, feel better now?" Crystal smiled.

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "I think I'm OK now."

"Gosh Zim," Crystal chuckled. "I haven't seen you cry this much since we said goodbye."

"Who knew saying hello would be just as hard?" Zim laughed, causing the others to laugh too. "But no, seriously. It's great to have you back, Crystal."

"And like I said to Computer, it's great to be back." Crystal nodded. "And, I brought friends!"

"You brought friends?!" Dib gasped. "Are they the other Elements of Friendship?! Did you find them?!"

"Sadly, no." Crystal sighed. "They're still missing. But, the friends I have with me now are still in the paranormal group."

With that, Crystal placed down the satchel and reached her hand in. Knowing that it was time, her forest friends stepped in her cupped hand, waiting to be lifted out. She brought her hand back out and gently placed them all on the floor in a line in front of her.

"Ooh, butterflies!" Gir giggled insanely.

"Butterflies?" Zim gave his signature confused look. "Your friends are butterflies?"

"Just give me a moment." Crystal rolled her eyes.

With that, she stood back up and did her magic. Almost immediately, her friends began to grow. They grew and they grew until they were the size of normal humans.

"Oh… my…" Zim and Dib both gasped, staring in awe at the fairies, goblins, imp and elf.

"Hello!" The forest creatures greeted.

Zim and Dib were both in complete utter shock. So much shock, that Dib actually fainted. Zim didn't so much as blink when his boyfriend hit the floor in an unconscious matter. Instead, he gulped and slowly approached.

"Crystal…" He whispered. "Who are these strange characters?"

"Guys, meet my friends of the Dark Forest in Canada," Crystal smiled. "Bog King, Queen Marianne, Dawn, Sunny, Thang, Stuff, Griselda, Sugar Plum Fairy, my companion, Imp, and, my sparrow fairy boyfriend, Roland. They are fairies, goblins, imp and elf."

As Crystal introduced her friends, Zim was helping Dib back up to his feet, when he heard something that made him freeze. He slowly lifted his head up as he slowly began to approach Roland.

"Uh-oh." Dib sighed as he was forced to watch on.

"A sparrow fairy boyfriend, huh?" Zim frowned as he studied the male fairy.

"Uh, yes." Roland nodded. "My name is Roland. It is wonderful to meet you, Zim."

"Is it?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Any friend of Ms. Bloodsucker is a friend of mine."

"Hmm…" Zim hummed to himself. "He seems friendly enough. Handsome. Obviously protective given by his knightly attire. Tell me Roland, do you know how to treat a princess?"

"I'm not a princess!" Crystal groaned, placing a hand over her face.

"Of course you are, Crystal!" Dib gasped. "You're a descendant of Count Vladimir Dracula after all. Not to mention an important part of a prophecy."

"I still need an answer from you, Roland." Zim challenged.

"Of course I know how to treat a princess." Roland frowned. "After all, before Crystal, I was the ex fiance of Queen Marianne, who was a princess herself when we dated."

"And why, 'ex' fiance?" Zim pressed.

"Now Zim, this is none of your business." Crystal scolded. "You mustn't worry about my love life when your love life is standing right behind you."

"Trust me when I say this, Crystal, you're not going to be able to stop him." Dib sighed. "He's been talking about this for quite awhile. Always saying that if we happen to meet again and you have a new boyfriend, he will make sure that the new guy is right for you. Although, I myself am curious to know about the whole 'ex fiance' business."

"Well, um…" Roland stuttered, trying to find a better way to say it.

"It's because on our wedding day I caught him cheating on me." Marianne said it for him.

"Marianne!" The others gasped.

"So that's it! A player!" Zim hissed and growled. "Nope! You are not worthy!"

"Zim!" Crystal frowned.

"No!" Zim shook his head as he began pushing Roland out the door, for a small little fella, he was quite strong. "I will not let my best friend be caught in your trap!"

"Zim, that is enough!" Crystal hissed as she pulled the green boy away. "He's not like that anymore, he actually loves me."

"How do you know?" Zim challenged.

"Because he was just like you were when we first met, couldn't stay away."

Everybody gasped and the room was silent. Nobody said a word as Zim's figure darkened in shame.

"So that's it, huh?" He sighed. "Did you fall in love with him because he's just like me?"

"No Zim, I fell in love with him because he shows loyalty." Crystal shook her head. "No matter how many times I told him to go away, he would keep coming back. That's true love, Zim."

Zim said nothing and he hung his head even lower. He knew where this was going, but it was as much as his fault as it was the vampiress in front of him. Crystal sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Look, I'm sorry to bring up the past back when we used to date. You know I had no choice but to leave when the shadows started to attack. But if I remember correctly, you're the one who had an eye out for someone else, and he's standing right there."

Zim sighed as he turned around to see Dib, smiling softly, a blush on his face and his hand halfway raised.

"So please, don't dwell on the past. Look to the future." Crystal smiled. "I'm sure it's already begun from what I just heard."

"You're right, Crystal." Zim sighed as he approached Dib. "I'm sorry Dib, I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Hey, it's OK. I understand." Dib smiled. "She's your best friend. It's only natural that you would want what's best for her."

"But still, that's no excuse for me to overreact like that."

"Oh Zim, don't you get it?" Dib chuckled. "I love you because you do overreact. It lets me know where your heart is at."

Zim blushed at the compliment, looking away and smiling. Dib laughed and brought the green boy's head back to him. He smiled before placing a kiss.

"AAAWWWWWWW!" Everyone in the room squealed with joy.

Zim smiled when the two finally pulled apart. He blushed and hugged the other boy.

"Thanks Dib. I needed that."

"Alright break it up you two." Crystal laughed as she went to sit on the red couch, Gir and Imp hopping up to sit on her lap. "You two got some explaining to do."

"Oh no, you first." Dib shook his head. "How in the world did you meet these guys?"

"Yeah, tell us about that Crystal, then maybe we'll talk." Zim playfully crossed his arms.

Crystal sighed before telling her friends everything, starting with stumbling into the forest, and ending with the Christmas story. When her story was finished, Zim and Dib had no words.

"Wow." Dib finally exhaled. "That's quite an adventure you had there, Crystal."

"No kidding!" Zim agreed. "That's even much for the vampiress herself! Heck, that's even much for ME!"

"Zim, you and I both know that an Irken can never have too many adventures." Crystal laughed.

"Eh, we have our limits."

"Now that Crystal's story is over, can we ask something?" Bog asked.

"Oh sure, go ahead you guys." Crystal blushed, forgetting why she was here in the first place.

"What are Irkens?"

The other forest creatures nodded, all wanting to know the same answer.

"Oh! That's right, of course." Zim smacked himself. "Of course you wouldn't know what an Irken is. Well, an Irken is what I am. An intelligent superior alien species. See?"

With a few swift movements, Zim removed his wig and contacts to reveal stalky black antennae and big red eyes.

"Oh wow!" The creatures gasped upon seeing Zim's true form.

"I like you better out of your disguise anyway." Dib playfully spanked the alien.

"Quit it, you bad boy." Zim laughed as he playfully punched the human.

"Guys, welcome to the world of Invader Zim." Crystal laughed at her forest friends speechless state.

"Wait," Roland frowned. "Invader?"

"Not anymore." Zim shook his head. "Not since the peace treaty with humans and Irkens."

"What's that about, anyway?" Crystal frowned. "What did I miss when I was gone?"

"Oh, where to begin?" Zim frowned as he twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I guess it all started when the Tallest, my leaders, found out about our xenophobic relationship. They got pretty angry and demanded that I return to Irk, my planet, immediately. Naturally I refused because I knew that if I left, I would never be able to see all my friends or my Dib ever again. So, naturally, they came after me. But, they made the HUGE mistake of sending the whole freakin' Armada! Our Irken military gang."

"When the people saw the Armada, everybody came to the conclusion of an alien attack." Dib continued. "Naturally, I got a lot of apologies, because I kept telling everyone about Irkens and how Zim is one of them, but it didn't make me feel good at all like I thought it would, and that's because I was in a relationship with one of them, Zim."

"The government wanted to unleash an attack on the Empire, but the Tallest explained that all they were here for was me." Zim nodded. "And when they explained why, the humans were furious. So the government and the Tallest came to an agreement that they would send me where I belonged, and then Dib would get locked up for having a relationship with the enemy."

"Naturally, we couldn't let that happen, so we ran." Dib nodded. "We were actually almost in Canada, when we ran into a very peculiar family."

"They called themselves, the Smiths."

"The Smiths?!" Crystal and the creatures gasped.

"Take it you've heard of them?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Heard about them? They're my friends from Britain!" Crystal gasped. "They're Wolfbloods!"

Crystal couldn't believe it! Her two best friends had met up with the Smiths before and they didn't even know that they were paranormal themselves. She had decided not to tell the two about the Wolfbloods in the forest because of the oath of keeping the pack a secret. But how could it be that much of a secret if now two more of her friends knew about it?

"Don't worry, we promised to keep the oath safe." Dib chuckled.

"Wait…" Crystal gasped.

"Yes Crystal, they told us about being Wolfbloods." Zim smiled. "But it's only because we told them about us and about our situation. They thought it was unfair that two beings couldn't be in love with each other, so Maddy stepped forward and told us, with a firm voice, to fight for what we believed was right."

"Taking her words to heart, we returned here to Idaho and began our campaign." Dib continued. "It took a long time."

"A lot of fighting."

"And a lot of debates before we finally were rewarded with what we were fighting for."

"The Tallest and the government came up with a peace treaty. Irkens and humans are now allies to each other and we're even allowed to mate with each other!"

"You should see all the human and Irken couples around here, both adults and children." Dib laughed.

"We didn't see any odd couples on the way here though." Sugar Plum frowned.

"Well, I guess that's because most of them are out on vacation right now." Zim nodded. "Whether taking trips around the world or visiting space, who knows?"

"Well, that's actually incredibly amazing!" Crystal squealed with joy. "It's incredible that humans and Irkens are at peace now and can even be considered as love interests."

"At first, people were a little afraid about balance," Dib admitted. "But then I guess they realized that a species mixed with human and Irken could possibly be a good thing."

"That's great." Crystal smiled, before she frowned. "But now, you two have one more thing to explain to me."

Zim and Dib looked at each other with a confused glance. They pretty much told her everything already. What could they possibly be missing?

"Who is this half human half demon chick you guys were talking about earlier before you knew I was here?"

"OH!" The boys nodded as they realized what she was talking about.

"She's a new neighbor." Dib answered. "She lives across the street from Zim."

"She calls herself Tatia Sinclair, the daughter of the first demoness, Lilith and Daniel Sinclair."

"Wait." Crystal frowned. "Tatia Sinclair?"

"... Yes." Dib frowned.

"What is it Crystal?" Marianne asked.

"Do you know her or something?" Sunny piped up.

"Know her?" Crystal blinked. "I more than just know her. She's Jacob's ex girlfriend!"

"You mean the demon, Element of Faith in the Elements of Friendship?!" The others all gasped.

"Exactly." Crystal nodded. "She's a pretty moody girl. But last time I saw her, Jacob had just broken up with her, and she was more moodier than I've ever seen her before."

"It's gotten worse." Zim stepped forward. "She's now really antisocial and silent, as well as moody."

"She almost reminds me of Gaz a little bit." Dib nodded before turning to the creatures. "Gaz is my creepy little sister."

"Ok, now that's just ain't gonna fly." Crystal frowned as she stood up from the couch, pushing Gir and Imp off of her. "No friend of mine is going to be anything like that just because of a break up."

"What are you gonna do?" Thang asked.

"Guys… we're going to see Tatia."

…..

Moments later, everybody stood in front of the big white house just across the street from Zim's house. Nobody seemed to care about the forest creatures and, of course, the alien all out in the open, which was fine with them.

"Crystal, are you sure you want to do this?" Zim asked nervously.

"Of course I'm sure." Crystal frowned. "I'm doing this, whether she wants me to or not."

With that, Crystal brought up her arm and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door finally opened to reveal a beautiful young girl.

She had long titian hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a white tank top with a long sleeve black jacket over it, long blue jeans and black shoes.

Tatia Sinclair.

Upon seeing the person on her doorstep, Tatia gasped and stepped back a little.

"C… Crystal?" She gasped. "Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker?"

"Hey, Tatia." Crystal smiled. "My friends Zim and Dib here told me that you were in town."

"What are you doing here?" Tatia frowned before catching eye of the other creatures. "And… who are they?"

Crystal rolled her eyes before giving the demoness the same treatment she gave Zim and Dib. Once she was finished, Tatia could barely speak.

"That's incredible!" She smiled, before frowning sadly. "So, you haven't found Jacob and the others yet, huh? You guys are still at war?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Crystal sighed.

"Oh." Tatia sighed. "Well, that's a real bummer. Well…"

Tatia sighed before smiling sadly at Crystal.

"It was nice of you to drop by. But, I think you better get back to your quest before it's too late."

With that, Tatia started closing the door.

"Wait! Tatia!"

But the demoness did not listen as she completely closed the door.

"Gosh, you weren't kidding." Crystal sighed to Zim and Dib.

"Told you." They said together.

"She's pretty upset about Jacob, isn't she?" Bog sighed.

"It would appear so." Crystal nodded before knocking on the door again. "Tatia! Please open the door and let us in!"

"You have a quest, Crystal!" Tatia's angry voice was heard from the other side. "I suggest you get to it!"

"Tatia, open this door right now!" Crystal hissed. "We have a few words to discuss!"

"About what? About Jacob? I don't give a shit about him anymore! He can burn in hell for all I care!"

"Tatia, you know why he had to leave! It was too dangerous! Why do you think I left Zim?"

"That's different! He was in love with someone else!"

"Tatia, open this door before I…"

But before Crystal could finish her sentence, she gasped and grabbed her throat. She coughed and her face started to turn paler than normal.

"Crystal, what's wrong?!" The others gasped upon seeing their friend.

Crystal said nothing and continued to cough and claw. She was making attempts to rip off her necklace, but to no avail as it held tight around her neck. The Egyptian Cat glowed with a brilliant light against the vampiress chest as she continued to spasm. This could all mean only one thing.

Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker, was having a premonition.

Did I forget to mention that whenever Crystal has a premonition it basically almost kills her? It's strange but it is what is done. Of course, the forest creatures had no idea of what was happening, but it only took Zim, Dib, and Tatia a single moment to realize it.

"She's having a premonition!" Zim cried out.

"Tatia! Help us!" Dib shouted through the door.

Almost immediately, the door flew open as Tatia came running outside.

"Quick, grab her!" She demanded. "We have to bring her inside!"

In a quick, but panicked state, everybody grabbed onto the seizuring vampire and carried her inside, placing her gently on the floor.

"Hold her down!" Tatia ordered.

Everybody nodded and held onto their friend, watching as she continued to cough, choke, and shake.

During all this, Crystal saw nothing but flashes. Flash after flash of each image playing through her mind. Her body felt hot and she felt like she was about to explode from the inside out. Images of the blaring sun flashed through her mind, followed by images of the cities in ruins and surrounded by scorching deserts. Then, images of two giant mazes with a field in the middle flashed by. Every human and Irken she had come into contact with were trapped in one of these mazes, humans in one, Irkens in the other. These images were soon followed by running, with spiderlike monsters chasing her, followed by white lights, then a strange blue serum, and then zombielike creatures, until finally, just a couple of words played through her mind.

She seizured one more time before finally going limp. Her friends stared down at her in concern, remaining silent until she was able to breath normal again.

"Crystal…" Zim gasped. "Are you OK?"

Crystal said nothing as she turned her head so that she was looking at only Zim, Dib, and Tatia.

"When the time comes, remember…" She replied quietly. "Wicked… is good."

On that note, whatever strength she had left vanished and she completely went unconscious.

…..

The friends all sat, staring at Crystal's unconscious body as she laid on Tatia's couch.

"Wicked is good?" Dib frowned as he replayed the message over and over in his head. "What does that mean?"

"She said it directly to us." Tatia frowned. "But I don't understand."

"Wicked obviously has something to do with the future." Zim concluded. "But I wish she could elaborate on what she saw."

Everybody else nodded in agreement to this. It was insane. The forest creatures had just witnessed Crystal's first premonition around them, and they already had so many questions. Like, why was it trying to kill her? Why was the cat glowing? Why was she trying to rip off her necklace? And what in the world did she mean?

Most of those questions were answered, but the obvious ones were not because not even the three others could answer.

"We've better get back to the forest." Marianne sighed. "We've been gone too long."

"You get now where Crystal was coming from about you and Jacob, right?" Sunny asked Tatia.

"Yes…" Tatia sighed. "I do. I shouldn't have acted like that. I promise, I'll try to be less moody now, and actually get out and be with friends now."

"You can start with us, you know." Dib smiled, Zim smiling as well.

"You know what, I think I will." Tatia smiled back. "Something tells me our friendship could possibly save our lives."

"Maybe it has to do with that Wicked business." Zim chuckled before turning to the forest creatures. "If you guys are planning on getting home quickly, I have something that might help."

Zim reached into his PAK and pulled out what looked to be a small green laser gun with a keypad.

"This is a teleporter." Zim explained. "All I need to do is punch in the coordinates of where you want to go, and then just zap you with it and you'll arrive where you want to be."

"Hey, that's real handy." Thang smiled.

"Especially since I'm sure we can't just waltz into the airport like Crystal did." Roland agreed.

"You guys all set?" Zim asked as he aim.

Bog picked up Crystal off the couch and they all stood together.

"Ready." They said.

"Come back and visit anytime." Dib suggested.

"Yeah, I think I might consider you guys as friends too." Tatia nodded.

"We will." Roland nodded.

With that last comment, Zim shot the laser and they all turned into particles, disappearing into the air and traveling great distance back to the Dark Forest.

"I wonder when we'll see them again." Dib wondered aloud as Zim sat back down.

"Hopefully before this whole Wicked business." Tatia hoped.

 **To Be Continued**

A/N: That's right, this ain't over yet. Those premonitions were a type of trailer for a fouroligy series I wanna do with the characters of Invader Zim, including Tatia. Also, Crystal and her friends will be coming home to a huge shock in the next episode. I wanna thank Samantha Vi Tenebris for letting me use her OC, Tatia Sinclair, and I hope I can get more OCs and more ideas in the process of this series.


	13. Captured

Chapter 12: Captured

"It's so great that you're awake again, Crystal." Dawn sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm awake too." Crystal nodded. "Though, I must say that it was rather strange. I've never had a premonition that violent before."

"Something very big must be happening with Zim, Dib, and Tatia." Sunny shrugged.

"I guess so." Crystal agreed.

"Intelligent and superior." Bog blew. "If Irkens are so intelligent and superior, then why did Zim's teleportation device only set us OUTSIDE of the forest?"

What Bog said was true. When Zim's teleportation ray finally zapped them to where they wanted to go, they only arrived outside of the forest. Good thing there were no humans around. Now, they were forced to walk the rest of the way to the castle.

"Irkens are intelligent and superior." Crystal argued. "It's just that Zim is a bit slower than rest of them. Plus, he's a defect, but don't let him hear that. It'll break his little Irken heart."

"Don't worry, we won't." Marianne agreed.

"I wonder how the forest did without us." Roland wondered. "Do you think everything is still intact?"

"I'm sure everybody is fine, Roland." Sugar Plum chuckled. "It's not like we were gone THAT long."

"Yeah but, you never know." Roland shrugged. "Something could have happened."

"I think Roland is right." Crystal frowned. "I've got a bad feeling. I feel like we're being watched."

"Now that you mentioned it, I feel it too." Thang shivered.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it."

Suddenly, the cat on Crystal's necklace started to glow with a brilliant light. Crystal's eyes went completely white and she gasped.

This was not a premonition, but rather her viewing an event that was happening right now.

"We have to get to the castle, now!" She cried when her eyes went back to normal and her necklace stopped glowing.

As quick as they could, the friends ran and flew back to the castle. After what Crystal had just seen, she hoped that it wasn't too late.

Finally, they arrived to their destination. They pushed through the ferns and gasped at what they saw.

All around them, the ground was littered with unmoving bodies of fairies, goblins, and elves. It didn't take a genius to know that they were all dead.

"Oh my gosh!" Marianne gasped as she, Dawn, Sugar Plum, and Roland went to check the fairies. "Crystal! These fairies have puncture wounds on their necks!"

"These goblins bodies are completely cold!" Bog added as he, Thang, Stuff, and Griselda checked the goblins.

"Crystal…" Sunny's breath caught as he and Imp checked the elves. "These elves don't even have shadows."

"Some of the fairies are also completely cold, and some don't have shadows." Roland agreed.

"It's the same with some of these goblins." Griselda gasped.

"And the elves, punctures wounds and cold." Sunny added.

"Crystal, what happened here?" Stuff asked.

Crystal had no words. How could this have possibly happened?! Nobody even knew where she was! Was there a traitor amongst them? Or is she just that smart?

"No… no no no." She gasped, grabbing her head and shaking it. "No no, this can't be happening. This CANNOT be happening."

"What is it, honey?" Roland asked, grabbing Crystal's arms to calm her down. "What happened?"

"I know these types of deaths." Crystal breathed. "Puncture wounds, their blood has been drain. Cold bodies, their souls had been sucked out. Shadows missing… they've been robbed of their very existence. There is only one gang I know that can do all of this."

"Who?" Her friends wanted to know.

"Vampires, Dementors, and Shadows… the Evil Master's minions."

Suddenly, laughter rang all around them in every direction. Out of nowhere, vampires, dementors, and shadows ran out of the forest at them, completely surrounding the friends. They all grabbed ahold of them, their grips tightening as they tried to struggle free.

"Let us go, you fiends!" Crystal hissed. "Let us go or you'll be forced to face my wrath."

"Oh Crystal, and what exactly is it that you're going to do?"

"I know that voice anywhere." Crystal growled.

"Unfortunately, so do we." Marianne hissed.

A pair of hypnotizing red eyes pierced through the darkness of the forest, then, out of the shadows came Nightmare Dream.

"Nightmare Dream." Crystal spat. "I should've known. You're the only one who knew that I was here."

"Yes, and, in case you've forgotten, I'm a very loyal servant." Nightmare Dream grinned, showing off her pearly white fangs.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal frowned.

"Master, you'll be happy to know that the fugitives have been captured." Nightmare Dream said to the dark.

"Excellent."

Crystal gasped as she watched the figure who walked out of the darkness. It was a fairy, but not like the kind of fairy Crystal was friends with. This fairy had a dark and evil aura surrounding her, a green fire burned from her eyes. Her dress was long and black, and her wings were that resembled to the devil himself.

This was who Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker feared.

The Evil Master.

"But really all I need is the vampire." The Evil Master snickered.

"The Evil Master…" Crystal gasped, making her friends gasp upon hearing her name. "How did you find me?"

"Like Nightmare Dream said, she's a very loyal servant." The Evil Master smiled. "And now that I have you, I can take you back to my castle, and then I will have ALL the Elements of Friendship!"

"Never!" Crystal growled. "You'll never have us all!"

"Oh, but I already do." The Evil Master cackled as she pulled out a compact mirror. "Take a look for yourself."

Crystal gasped as she peered into the mirror and saw all of her elemental friends, all locked up in cages with collars around their necks. They looked absolutely miserable.

"You fiend!" Crystal growled. "What did you do to them?!"

"Oh, I merely just captured them, stole them of their jewels, locked them up into cages, and placed collars around them so that they would be shocked with a very high voltage if they ever tried to escape. And the same thing is going to happen to you, my dear girl."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Roland shouted as he struggled even faster, flapping his wings in his vampire captors face.

Finally, he was free. He brought out his sword and he charged at the Evil Master, the point of his sword sticking out in a stabbing position. But, the Evil Master was stronger and smarter than him. She brought up her arm and used her telekinesis to stop him, her hand in a choking position as she used her power to strangle the sparrow fairy.

"No! Let him go!" Crystal begged. "Please, let him go!"

"Hmm." The Evil Master frowned. "As you wish."

But instead of letting Roland go, she did something that not even her servants expected. She used her other arm to use her telekinesis to yank the sword from Roland's hand, flipped it over, and stabbed him right through his stomach, sending him flying against the ground.

"ROLAND!" Crystal and the others cried out.

"Anybody else?!" The Evil Master hissed.

"You bitch! How could you?!" Crystal cried as she struggled faster. "I'll fucking kill you!"

The Evil Master frowned as she used her power to pull the sword out and have it pointing at Crystal's neck.

"Do not test me girl." She growled. "I don't exactly need your body to get what I want."

Crystal growled, her eyes burning with tears and hatred, but she remained silent.

"Good girl." The Evil Master nodded. "Now, if there will be no more problems, I will gladly release the others and take my prize back to the castle."

"... Stay out of the way guys." Crystal said to the others.

"What?!" Bog gasped. "Crystal, no!"

"You can't be serious." Marianne added.

"I am, this is a no win fight." Crystal sighed before she looked back at the evil fairy. "I will go with you freely, but only if you let my friends go, and let me heal my friend which whom you stabbed."

"Hmm." The Evil Master hummed, as if contemplating it. "Fine,I will let you heal your friend, then I will let the others go. But if you try anything, I will not hesitate to have you and everyone else killed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Release her."

The dementor holding Crystal groaned with displeasure as it released the vampiress. Crystal nodded and walked over to Roland. The sparrow fairy was struggling to hold onto the little bit of life he had left. He gasped when he saw Crystal kneeling next to him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back. "Boy, does this feel familiar or what?"

"Yes, but last time, it was your ripped wing instead of your bleeding stomach."

"Yeah, how lucky am I?" Roland laughed before he started coughing, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Sh." Crystal shushed him. "Don't speak, and let me do my job."

Crystal sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she placed her hands on the wound. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

Just like the wing did a long time ago, the stab wound glowed and patched itself back together. Roland wiped the blood from his mouth and slowly sat up.

"You didn't have to do that." He told her.

"Of course I did." Crystal smiled sadly. "I love you, and I would never forgive myself if o just let you die."

"Bleh, alright then. " The Evil Master gagged. "You healed him, now let's go."

"Wait, no!" Roland cried as the dementor grabbed the vampiress again and began dragging her away. "Let her go!"

"Roland, stay down!" Crystal begged him. "You too guys."

The others, who had just been let go, stopped dead in their tracks as Crystal ordered them to stop, looking on with pleading eyes.

"I'll be fine, guys, don't worry about me." Crystal assured them.

"Oh but you should worry." The Evil Master cackled. "You should be very worried. Soon, I shall have all the Elements of Friendship, and then, the world will bow down to my name. The Evil Master."

The Evil Master cackled evilly as she and her minions dragged Crystal into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

The fairies, goblins, imp, and elf, looked on with sad expressions, unable to believe what had just happened.

"We… we failed." Bog sighed, hanging his head shamefully.

The others silently agreed as they too, hung their heads, tears falling from their eyes.

….

Crystal hung her head as she was taken into the dark castle of the Evil Master. They dragged her down the stairs to the dungeon, where she would soon be joining the other elements.

Shaylee, Jacob, and Destiny lifted their heads when they heard the dungeon door open. They gasped when they saw Crystal being dragged in by Nightmare Dream, the Evil Master following close behind.

"Crystal!" They gasped.

Crystal lifted her head sadly, staring shamefully at her friends.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I tried."

"Throw her into that cell farthest from the others." The Evil Master ordered Nightmare Dream. "But first…"

The evil fairy clapped her hands. At the command, a dementor approached, holding a shock collar, which it attached it around Crystal's neck.

"And, I'll be taking this as well." The Evil Master cackled as she violently ripped the necklace off of Crystal's neck. "Go ahead and throw her in, Nightmare Dream."

"Enjoy your new life in a cell… dear sister." Nightmare Dream laughed as she roughly threw the vampiress against the floor of the cell.

Crystal stood up as the bared door closed and locked behind her. She could head the Evil Master and Nightmare Dream laughing as thy left the dungeon, leaving her alone and shameful with her elemental friends… if they still were her friends.

"Crystal…"

Crystal sighed and turned around, forcing herself to look at the other elements.

"I'm sorry guys," she sighed. "I tried to stay safe. I was even searching for you guys. I never thought that you would be captured."

"It's alright Crystal." Destiny smiled. "You tried your best."

"I bet my friends from the Dark Forest feel awful right now." Crystal sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I bet they feel like they failed to protect me."

"We'll make it out of this Crystal." Shaylee assured. "We always do."

"And then when all of this is over, we'll be back with the ones we love most." Jacob nodded. "Shaylee will be with her pack, Destiny will be back with her family, I'll be back with Tatia, and you… you'll be back with your friends, and your sister."

"I think I just lost my sister forever to evil."

 **To be continued**

A/N: The evil part of this series is almost over. Keep reading to find out what happens next.


	14. News

Hey all you readers, sorry that the next chapter is taking so long, but things have been crazy with work and college, and now I'm trying to start up my new writing career. The new chapter is still in the making, but it's nearly finished, and I think it will be worth the wait. Also, I have some big news. I've decided to take my own characters and actually write a novel series about them and their quest to defeat the Evil Master. Just like how J.K. Rowling has her Harry Potter series, I will have a series of my own called The Immortal Elements. I already have the first book in the making, and I can't wait to finish the whole series. So, you might not see any new work from me for quite a while longer because I will mostly be focusing on my career. After all, I've already got my own book published before the idea for the series came up. The Elf And The Pixie, a Romeo and Juliet story of my own but with a twist. You can find it on Lulu, Barnes & Noble, and Jet. It's like they say. Once you start, you can't stop, and I don't plan to, lol!


End file.
